Alternate Fantasy
by Makona-chi
Summary: Happens a month after Advent Children. After the incident, everyone went on to their normal lives. Cloud and Tifa lived in peace, living like a real family. But after an unexpected happening, Cloud and Tifa were sent to an altered version of the planet and gets to meet altered versions of their friends. Will Cloud and Tifa ever get back to their original world?
1. Chapter 1 - A Moment of Peace

**This is my first fanfic. Sorry if the grammar is wrong still I'll do my best. This story just popped into my head so far. Like I said I'm new at this so pls indulge me.**

* * *

Chapter 1- A Moment of Peace

After a month has passed, things started to settle down. Tifa was in the bar as usual, serving guests while Cloud was out with his delivery job. Marlene and Denzel were out with Barret when he asked for some quality time with his daughter in his last visit. Marlene wanted Denzel to come along because for her, it would be fun.

While cleaning, Tifa remembered the incident that happened a month ago. Cloud was away and would never come home with no knowledge that he had geostigma. Tifa was left alone, taking care of Marlene and Denzel when the latter was also suffering from geostigma. She never forgot the time when they all fought Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo when they were searching their "mother". And also the time when Cloud fought Sephiroth when he returned was unforgettable. All these eventually passed.

Now that things seemed normal, the 7th heaven bar seemed to be more crowded after that incident. Cloud kept on coming home from his job, always greeting Tifa with a hug. Whenever his around, Denzel seemed to be more lively around him. Marlene would sometimes tease him about Tifa on when he will ever admit his feelings towards her. Cloud would just laugh it off.

She always wanted this for him. Seeing him smile again and living like a real family. After what he have been through a couple of years ago, from losing his friends Zack and Aerith to being mind controlled by Sephiroth, he deserves this life. Peace finally returned to the planet.

She sat and rested as she was looking out the window. But her moment of peace was suddenly interrupted when she heard the phone ringing.

She sighed, and had no choice but to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tifa."

To her surprise, it was Reno's voice.

"Reno? What is it?"

Reno answered, "Sorry to call you so suddenly but you come here to the Northern Cave."

Tifa was surprised. "The Northern Cave? Why what happened?"

"I don't know myself. A crack appeared near the entrance of the cave and a mass of energy seem to come out. I don't know if this is from the Lifestream but you better com quick."

"What?! Alright I'll contact Cloud. We'll see you there." Afterwards, Tifa hung up and immediately called Cloud.

Just when everything seemed peaceful again, Tifa thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Black Dragon

**So how did my first chapter go? I'm not gonna force all of you to like it I mean you just use your imagination and come up with what idea you have and express it in words. At least that's what I think. :D**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Black Dragon

Cloud and Tifa arrived at the Northern Cave's entrance with the help of one of Cid's airships. It was a bit hard persuading the guy but agreed to it in the end. They asked him if he wanted to come along but declined. Cloud was piloting the airship. As they approach the crater, he landed near the Shinra helicopter. In the entrance, they saw Reno and Rude standing near an energy that seem to come out from the crack.

"Yo." Reno greeted them with a two finger salute.

"It's been a while." Tifa said as they came out of the airship.

"So", Cloud started as he was walking past Reno, "what seems to be the problem here?"

Tifa looked at Cloud. From the look of Cloud's expression, he seemed annoyed. If this was the start of another battle, he didn't want to be dragged in it again. However, Reno just seem to brush it off.

"We all know that Jenova's remains still lingers here that's why we were sent out to investigate again", Rude continued, "when suddenly there was a little earthquake that came from inside here. And that's when we saw this".

"Why call us then?" Cloud said.

"Well, we were thinking you could help us a little", Reno scratched his head, "after all, this is where the last battle was".

How could he forget that, Cloud thought. Two years ago, below this cave lies the Planet's Core where he and his friends fought Sephiroth. Then a month ago, his remnants were born inside this place and attacked the Turks.

They all looked at the gigantic crack and energy that's going out. The energy looked like a laser beam that shoots out from the ground with the lifestream circling around in it. Was it from the lifestream itself? But the lifestream's color is green. Maybe the lifestream can produce this kind of energy they thought.

After a moment of silence, Tifa suddenly asked, "Do you think this came from Jenova", She pressed on "or from the remnants?"

"Could be" Rude said "but if that were the case, why did it appear just now?"

All of them stared at this mysterious energy when suddenly they were attacked by a black dragon that was flying above them.

Cloud remembered that dragon. It was one of the monsters they fought two years ago that resides the entrance of the Northern Cave.

The dragon used it's special attack, the Dark Dragon breath, attacking all of them. Luckily all of them were able to avoid the attack. Cloud immediately went for his fusion swords from his motorcycle inside the airship, quickly combining them into one sword and immediately used his blade beam. To his demise, the dragon didn't even flinch and used his claws to attack him, but quickly dodged it while he cursed himself for leaving his materia behind. He lunged at the dragon, hoping he would slice its head, but the dragon immediately hit him with its tail, slamming him to the ground. Tifa on the other hand, ran to wall and jumped to the head of the dragon, ready to punch it. But the dragon was not stupid. It flew and swished its tail on Tifa, crashing her to the wall.

"Tifa!" Cloud shouted as he was trying to get back on his feet.

"I'm alright!" She shouted but seems to be in little pain.

Reno and Rude were shooting the dragon with their guns. This annoyed the dragon. It used its claws on both Reno and Rude. Reno was able to avoid the attack but Rude was slashed in his left arm. Blood started dripping from the slash and he was in serious pain.

"Rude!" Tifa shouted and immediately went and kneeled to his side. "Rude, are you okay?"

"It's just a scratch. No need to worry." Though it was obvious he was lying.

Cloud and Reno ran to their side, behind them, the laser beam like energy. The Black Dragon was in front of them, concentrating a lot of power from its mouth.

"Oh no..." Tifa said in horror.

Reno looked at Tifa. "What? What's it gonna do?"

Tifa gulped. "Its going to use Ultima against us."

Cloud shouted, "This isn't good. Everybody run!"

But it was too late. The dragon used Ultima, causing an explosion. Reno and Rude were tossed to the wall. Cloud was tossed near the crack but Tifa was worse, she landed on the mysterious energy. When it made contact with her body, The energy suddenly bursted into a bright light and was swallowing her.

"Tifa! No!" Cloud got up and went after her but he to was also swallowed by the bright light. Reno and Rude watched as Cloud and Tifa disappeared in the light while dragon flew away. And after a few seconds, the bright light settled down.

When everything settled down, they both checked their surroundings. Reno shouted their names but there was no answer. They both looked at the giant crack. To their dismay, the energy that shot out from the crack disappeared and what's worse is that both Cloud and Tifa vanished.


	3. Chapter 3 - Seeking Shelter

**Whew this is long... Sorry if this part didn't make any sense. They have to go through a long journey first.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Seeking Shelter

He thought he was dead. He thought he had passed on to the lifestream along with Tifa. He tried to move but he was still hurt from the dragon's blow. He slightly opened his eyes. Beside him was Tifa, lying on the ground unconscious. He wanted to go to her side but he was still too hurt to move. _No, I have to get up,_ he thought to himself. He didn't want to leave Tifa in that state and unprotected. He sat up and picked his sword at his side and looked around, and saw the crack. The crack is still there, but the energy that was shooting up from the crack disappeared. He also noticed that Reno and Rude are nowhere to be seen along with Cid's airship. They were alone.

He want out of the cave carrying Tifa out of the cave to the crater. He was still in pain from his injuries but he HAS to protect Tifa. When he went out of the cave, he went along to the path leading to Gaea's Cliff. Cloud wondered if he can make it out alive since the path along Gaea's Cliff is extremely cold. Then he remembered that there was a cabin at the base of Gaea's Cliff. Hopefully he can seek shelter there for Tifa. But it'll be a difficult journey for him down.

* * *

_Gaea's Cliff_

Cloud started going down, while carrying Tifa. It was a dangerous thing to do; the winds were very cold and if he makes a mistake then they could fall.

This was even more dangerous than the time they were chasing after Sephiroth.

Halfway down, Cloud noticed that Tifa's temperature was dropping fast. She was still unconscious and if they stay long, she could freeze to death.

"No… No Tifa… Stay warm…" Cloud muttered. He hugged her in his arms trying to make her stay warm. "Were almost… At the bottom… Hang in there…"

Cloud was also cold. He also encountered monsters but was quick enough to escape due to his condition and while carrying Tifa. He didn't want to expose her to danger.

Finally he reached the base of the cliff. He saw a hut and immediately ran towards it. He knocked the door, saying "Hello? Anyone in there? Please… my friend needs help!"

The door swung open, revealing an old man. When he saw Tifa he immediately let them in.

* * *

_Mr. Holzoff's hut_

"My, what were you two doing on the cliff? It's dangerous to climb up Gaea's cliff. Most people who would dare climb up dies or end up frozen," the old man said.

The old man was very kind to give them a room to stay. Tifa was left in bed, a warm cloth on her head. Because of their journey down the cliff, Tifa nearly suffered from hypothermia.

Cloud remembered this old man. He was called Mr. Holzoff. He helped them recuperate when they attempt to climb the cliff. He had a friend who died while attempting to climb Gaea's cliff when he was younger.

They both sat down eating while talking about his journey.

Holzoff was surprised at what Cloud said, "What were you both doing in the Northern Crater?"

"We were investigating something in the Northern Cave when a monster attacked us. Tifa was close to the monster's blow and fell unconscious. Then this bright light appeared and our other companions are gone." Cloud finished.

"And you carried her here all by yourself?" Holzoff asked, still surprised. "My you are lucky. But you do realize you have to go past the Great Glacier?"

Cloud answered, "I know that. We'll just have to get through it."

Holzoff sighed. "Alright. If that's the case, I shall give you a map so you wouldn't get lost. But for now, rest easy until your friend get's better."

Cloud smiled. "Thank you sir."

"Ah, I forgot to mention my name. You can call me Holzoff. And you are?"

"Uh, I'm Cloud. Don't you remember?"

Holzoff frowned, "It's nice to meet you Cloud. But what do you mean I remember?"

Cloud raised his brow, "Um, we met two years ago. And I was with my friends. You helped us recover when we were on our journey after Sephiroth."

Holzoff looked like he doesn't know anything. "I believe I only met you just now and I haven't met anyone like you two years ago. And who's Sephiroth?"

Cloud could not believe what he said. He met him before but he acts like they never knew each other until now. Cloud wondered if it is just due to old age and just brushed it off.

After a long pause, Cloud answered, "Never mind. I'm gonna check on Tifa."

After Holzoff gave Cloud a good night, he immediately went to the room.

He saw Tifa sleeping peacefully. He touched her cheek to feel her body temperature and to his relief, her temperature seemed normal again.

Tifa slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She can feel him touching her face that made her heart beat. "C-Cloud?"

Cloud removed his hand from her cheek. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Tifa smiled, "No you didn't." She looked at her surroundings. "What happened? Where are we? We were fighting the black dragon back in the Northern Cave. And where's Reno and Rude?"

"Rest easy. Were in Holzoff's place," He continued, "I don't know what happened to the both of them."

She frowned. But when he mentioned the name Holzoff, she remembered him helping them two years ago. She was also amazed of how Cloud managed to climb down the cliff while she was still unconscious. But throughout that journey, she felt Cloud hugging her tightly and his faint whisper. It made her heart beat even faster that she looked away from him.

After a minute of awkward silence, she looked at him, "Er, what about you Cloud? You must be tired after all that. You should just—"

"It's okay." He said that while smiling at her. "I'll stay by your side until you recover."

Tifa sighed, "You're really stubborn."

Cloud chuckled and greeted her good night.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Familiar Face

Chapter 4 – A Familiar Face

It took them a day to reach Icicle Inn. After bidding farewell to Holzoff, they had to go through the frozen wasteland, the Great Glacier. Holzoff was generous to give them a map so they wouldn't get lost, but the journey still wasn't easy. Luckily they found a hot spring to keep themselves warm. They cross paths with monsters, but defeated them no problem.

They lost track of time as they walked around the maze-like wasteland. If they couldn't reach Icicle Inn by night time, they have to stay in a cave.

But then again, it was a bad idea, Tifa thought. The last time they went, they've angered someone there.

After a long walk, they've finally reached the exit. From the distance, they can see Icicle Inn. It didn't take long to arrive at the village.

* * *

_Icicle Inn_

They stayed in an inn for the night. Luckily, Cloud had money with him (_Must've been from the delivery job_, Tifa thought to herself). After the innkeeper showed them their respective rooms, they rested for the night.

The next day, they both planned to explore town. Cloud and Tifa circled around town and asked some of the townspeople on how they could go to Midgar. To their disappointment, most of them said the easiest way to get there is to fly.

As they explored town, they came across an abandoned house that looked familiar to them. They remembered that that house belonged to Professor Gast and Ifalna, Aerith's mother.

"We could try going in there," Tifa suggested, "maybe we can find something useful."

Cloud nodded and entered the house. Inside the house is like a small laboratory. Some research papers where scattered on the floor and a few monitors on the walls. _This place didn't change_ Cloud thought.

They searched through the laboratory. Nothing but research papers, and some other junk that didn't make any sense. They couldn't even find anything to help them for battle, not even a materia.

After a while, Tifa gave up. "There doesn't seem to be anything here" She sighed.

"I guess not. C'mon lets get out here."

Tifa nodded in agreement. They were about to leave until they heard the door open and footsteps that are approaching them. Cloud readied his sword while Tifa was behind him, in her battle stance. The footsteps are getting closer and closer until a figure that looked like a girl appeared.

"Who's there?!" she shouted. She approached closer to them, revealing a familiar brown haired girl with green eye color.

Cloud and Tifa could not believe what they are seeing. "No way... It can't be..." Tifa said.

Cloud looked like he's seeing a ghost, "A-Aerith...? But you're…."

Both of them couldn't speak. The person standing in front of them, is none other than Aerith Gainsborough.

Aerith raised a brow, "Do I know you?"

Both of them slowly backed away from her, thinking there eyes are playing tricks on them. Or they were seeing her ghost. Aerith however, didn't seem amused of what they did.

She approached Cloud and grabbed his shirt, making him look at her directly in the eyes, "Hey, I asked you a question. Who are you and what are you doing here? And, how did you know my name? Are you thieves? If you are trying to steal anything from my mother, I won't you let you off so easily."

Cloud raised his hands, "W-We're not trying to steal anything. R-Right Tifa? In fact, we were just about to leave."

"U-Uh yes. Aerith please let him go."

Aerith looked at Tifa and her expression slightly softened. She even looked a little shocked.

"You…"

Tifa tensed up a little, "Uh… Yes?"

She let go of Cloud. She sighed and seemed to realize that they weren't thieves. Cloud fixed his shirt.

"Alright." She looked at Cloud. "Sorry about that spiky."

Tifa held back a laugh. Cloud didn't seem to like being called 'spiky'.

Aerith crossed her arms on her chest and looked at Tifa. "So if you're not thieves, then what are you doing here?"

"We thought we might find something here that would help us on our way to Midgar." She answered.

"I don't think you'll find the answer you're looking for here."

"Uh… Okay. Then we'll just leave."

"Wait."

She sighed. She didn't like of what she is gonna do but…

She finally spoke, "Alright. You two come with me."

"Huh?"

Aerith sighed. "You want to get to Midgar or not?"

"U-Um okay. C'mon Cloud."

They both walked behind her. As they got out, Cloud whispered, "Aerith is… different."

Tifa nodded. Although this girl is Aerith, she is completely different from the one they know. Aerith is kind, sweet and friendly towards other people. This one seemed... aggressive and scary and a little bossy. Cloud didn't like what she did to him earlier. And her outfit was also completely the opposite of the one they know. She usually wears a pink dress and a red bolero with a pink ribbon on her hair. This Aerith wore a violet blouse with a black leather jacket. She also seem to wear tattered pants and black high heeled boots.

As they walked, they saw a familiar airship outside of town. It was the _Highwind._


	5. Chapter 5 - The Highwind

Chapter 5 – The Highwind

"Well then." Aerith looked up the airship proudly. "Welcome to the _Highwind_."

Cloud and Tifa were a bit surprised the airship was still alive. They used the _Highwind_ before when they were on a worldwide chase after Sephiroth. After that, they didn't know what became of the airship as it was replaced by a new one, _Shera._

They went inside the airship. They both followed her to the Bridge where they were greeted with a smile by a blonde haired man wearing a pair of goggles. They knew immediately that this man was none other than Cid Highwind.

"Good day Aerith." He greeted. "Find anything in Icicle Inn?"

"No."

"Oh." Cid looked at Cloud and Tifa. "I see you've made some new friends."

"They're not my friends yet." She said flatly. "Besides, I'm not sure if they can be trusted."

_Ouch. That was kinda friendly_, they thought. It was somewhat hard to believe that those words came right out of Aerith's mouth.

He frowned of what Aerith said. "Hey come on. Be nice."

Aerith gave a soft 'hmph' and looked at Tifa, giving her a slight frown.

They were a little stunned about Cid. His physical appearance didn't change but his personality was the opposite. Cid was usually a hot-headed, cranky, foul-mouthed man. This one is more friendly, decent, upbeat and polite, especially from his words.

Tifa was a little bit skeptical about all of this. She couldn't shake the feeling that something seemed off, as if something is wrong with the world. She looked at Cloud, who look serious as if he was also thinking the same thing. She also noticed of how Aerith looked at her. From the look of her face, it kinda says '_This girl bugs me but I can't explain why_'. That made her a little nervous but for now, she brushed those feelings aside.

Aerith looked at Cid. "Cid, we're leaving for Midgar."

Cid nodded and commanded one of his crew members to take flight of the _Highwind_.

* * *

Cid toured the both of them around his airship. He showed them the Operation room, Machinery room, the stables for the chocobo and the Deck. Cloud felt that the tour was useless since he had been in this airship many times before but Cid insisted as it was his way of showing them 'kindness.'

The three of them talked at the Deck. Cid asked on how they knew Aerith, since they look like they've known her for a long time, however Cloud didn't feel like answering that question, so he changed the subject instead.

"So, what are you going to do in Midgar?"

"Through there, we can get to Edge." Cloud answered.

Cid raised his brow. "Edge?" He looked at them, confused. "I don't think there's a place named Edge outside of Midgar."

"What?" Tifa could not believe what he just said.

He repeated. "I said there is no place called Edge."

Both of them were stunned. If Edge didn't exist, does this mean that Midgar hasn't been destroyed yet? And what's worse is that it looked like they don't have a home to return to.

"H-Hey you guys okay?" Cid looked concerned. "S-Sorry if I said anything wrong-"

Cloud blinked and slightly frowned, "No… It's okay. We were… a little shocked that's all."

All three of them fell silent. Neither any of them wanted to say anything for the moment. Cloud was thinking as he looked at the distance. Edge doesn't exist, Midgar is still okay so does that mean, Shinra is still around? And if Shinra is still around, does it also mean that Sephiroth is still alive? He never thought of seeing his nemesis again until a month ago. He thought of his last words, _'I will never be a memory' _was etched on his mind. Perhaps they will get the answers when they get to Midgar.

Speaking of the devil, Midgar can now be seen in the distance. And his suspicions were correct. Midgar is still in one piece.

"Well folks," Cid said. "Welcome to Midgar."

As they approach Midgar, Cloud and Tifa are preparing for what's in store for them and expecting the unexpected.

* * *

**How was the last chapter? It took me a while before I knew what alternate Aerith will look like. :P While in this chapter I just changed Cid's personality but his look is like in the Advent Children. The next chapter's gonna take a while so y'all just have to wait.. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Face From the Past

Chapter 6 - A Face From the Past

"Don't tell me you came all the way here for nothing."

Both of them couldn't argue with her. Their plan was to go to Edge, but after what Cid said, their plan was stuck in the rut.

Aerith was irritated. She felt sorry for them and offered to help them make their way to Midgar, thinking they have a reason. But after telling them about Edge and the fact that it was not built yet, it somehow irritated her day.

She shook her head, "I can't believe you two."

"Now,now Aerith," Cid patted her shoulder. "I'm sure they have reason for coming here. I mean, how would they know this place called Edge didn't exist right?" He looked at both of them

"Sorry Aerith," Tifa said. "We never knew until now."

She sighed, "Whatever. So, now that you've got nowhere to go, what are you going to do?"

Tifa went silent._ Now that we came here in Midgar, now what? _she thought. She looked at Cloud who was deep in thought. Then suddenly, an idea hit his head and looked at Tifa, "The bar in Sector 7. We could go there for now. Besides, there might be some clues of what's going on."

Tifa's eyes widened, "That's right. Probably they haven't dropped the plate yet and the bar may still be there." She smiled, "You're a genius Cloud!"

"Well," Aerith said, "Cid and I will be leaving now. Good luck on whatever it is you're going to do."

"Wait! Cloud and I are going to 7th heaven."

Aerith raised a brow, "7th heaven? Why?"

Tifa blurted, "We know that is AVALANCHE's hideout."

Aerith was caught off guard by her response. "H-How did you know about that? And keep you're voice down, someone might hear you."

"It's a long story," Cloud said. "Could you take us there?"

Aerith and Cid were surprised. How did these two strangers know about this? She looked a little suspicious about them, wondering if they are from Shinra. They seem to know much than she had anticipated. If these two are from Shinra, this was a good chance to corner them and attack them when they lower their guard. But these two seemed lost and confused so she wasn't exactly sure. Especially that girl Tifa...

After a moment of silence, she finally nodded, "Alright. When we get there, I have a few questions to ask the both of you."

Cid frowned, "Aerith, are you sure?"

She looked at Cid, "Yes. And if they really are from Shinra, we'll attack them."

* * *

_Sector 7 - 7th Heaven _

It didn't take long to reach Sector 7 since they used a train. The slums looked the same as it was two years ago; shabby looking houses and shops, some people struggling and suffering from what Barret would call it '_the rotting pizza.'_ Along the houses, they saw the familiar bar and restaurant that used to be run by Tifa: 7th Heaven.

Tifa looked at the bar, smiling, "this feels nostalgic, don't you think Cloud?"

"I guess so," he replied.

When they got in the bar, Cloud and Tifa saw another familiar face, Yuffie Kisaragi behind the counter. Yuffie saw Aerith and greeted her with a bow, "w-welcome back Aerith!" When she saw Cloud, she slowly backed away from him, looking a little scared.

_Wow, did Yuffie just bowed and greeted... politely?_ Cloud thought. But he also wondered why Yuffie looked scared of him. It somewhat offended him.

"Don't worry," Cid said as though he read his mind, "Yuffie's just... shy around men. She'll get used to you eventually."

Cloud blinked slightly, looking a little bewildered for a moment, but later just brushed it off.

They suddenly heard a voice that's descending up from the ping pong machine elevator, "Heey Aerith! You're back!"

Cloud's eyes widened. This voice, he knows this very well. It's the voice of his best friend, who seem to have come back from the dead, Zack Fair.

Zack came from the elevator. He's looked the same as he was before he died, the spiky black hair, the scar on his cheek and still wears the standard SOLDIER uniform and the same old cocky, energetic personality. Other familiar faces came along as well; Barret and Nanaki (a.k.a Red XIII). Barret, Zack and Nanaki didn't change much unlike the others, except Barret's right arm isn't a gun but a normal human arm while Nanaki looks more upbeat unlike his usual self.

"You sure didn't take long," Zack said with a wide grin on his face, "found anything in your mom's place?"

Aerith sighed, "No."

"Damn," Barret blurted, "We thought we might find anythin' useful."

"Say," Nanaki turned to Cloud and Tifa's direction, "who are these strangers?"

"Hm? Oh, I found them in Icicle Inn," she replied.

Zack looked at Cloud, but... he looked at him like he's angry and muttered, "it's you..." He then turned his focus on Tifa, his expression softened and looked stunned. A few of them looked at Tifa looking bewildered, happy and dumbfounded. They also seem to be in tears. Zack slowly approached her, and poked her face.

"Tifa?" He said, still looking shocked, "no way... I can't believe it!"

Tifa looked confused. She slightly backed away from Zack, who couldn't stop poking her. "Uh..."

"It's you! It's really you!" Zack smiled like crazy.

"Whoa there Zack." Aerith held his shoulder, "Don't be too happy just because this girl-"

"I know isn't it amazing?" Zack smiled.

"Zack..." She frowned.

Zack suddenly looked guilty, "alright, alright. I'll stop.

Tifa suddenly spoke up, "Um, sorry to be rude but, I, or rather, we have no idea what's going on here. And..." She looked at Zack, "how did you know my name exactly?"

Zack frowned, "what do you mean? Don't you know us anymore?"

Tifa wasn't sure how to respond. She knows Zack actually, since they met when they visited Nibelheim years ago. She felt a chill run down her spine, her uneasiness lingering inside again. Recently, they've encountered their friends, some of them may not seem different but most of them having their personalities switched. Then, there's Zack and Aerith, people whom they've known, should be dead. She looked at Cloud. Both their expressions say, _something is definitely wrong here._

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter isn't interesting... T.T Since I'm gonna be busy reviewing for our finals examination, it may take a while to update so pls indulge me.**

**By the way, I didn't wanna change Zack's personality because I love his character :P**

**Man, now I miss playing Crisis Core T.T**


	7. Chapter 7 - Another World

**Hehe... since i've been studying the whole day, I deserve to take a break for now. Anyway here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Another World

Things were getting weirder and weirder each day. Cloud and Tifa sat in one of the tables in the bar while everyone else were bickering and talking amongst themselves. They were silent for a while, trying to figure out what situation they were getting into.

Tifa suddenly spoke up, "Hmm… everything seemed to come together now."

Cloud looked at her, "Did you figure something out?"

She rested her hand on her chin thoughtfully, "Well… it's just a theory…"

"Well, what is it?" He sounded eager.

"Okay. First, think about how we got here. All of this started when we went to the Northern Cave," she pressed on, "that energy we saw, when I touched it, it didn't blast us both to bits. Instead, it looks as though we were just being transported."

"What are you getting at?"

"I think, that energy is some kind of a portal. And also, I think we are in an alternate world," she finished.

Cloud tilted his head, "Alternate world?"

She explained, "Think about it, its been two years since the fall of Meteor. Midgar is supposedly destroyed after that, but it's not. I think in this world, Meteor never happened. Edge hasn't been built yet, and our friends are different from the one's we know. Besides, it's impossible to switch a person's personality in just one day."

Cloud blinked. It seems they are getting close to the answer. "But what about Zack and Aerith?"

"Like in our own world, I think this world has their own version of Zack and Aerith," she finished.

Cloud paused for a minute, thinking things over. Then he suddenly spoke, "Wait, so if you say we're in an another world, and this world has another version of Zack and Aerith, does this mean, there's another version of ourselves here as well?"

"Hm, I don't know. Well Zack looked like he knew me, so probably," she said. "And I think that energy may be our ticket back home. The big question is, why did that thing appear in the first place, and how?"

Cloud frowned, "The problem is, the last time I checked, it disappeared."

Tifa sighed, "Great. Now how are we gonna get back home…?"

Both of them fell silent. It seems their doubts were right. They were in an another world, to be more accurate, they were in an alternate version of the world they lived in. But now that they've figured it out, the energy-like portal disappeared, which is their only way home. They are now trapped in this world.

Aerith approached them, "Hey, you two look troubled. Something wrong?"

They both looked at Aerith. They didn't feel like talking for the moment since much has been going on. But they felt that these people need to know. If possible, maybe they can help them. Maybe.

"Look," Cloud said, "there's something we need to tell all of you."

Aerith looked a little surprised for a second and nodded. Later, she gathered everyone together.

"Alright, we're all here. Now tell us."

Both of them explained their situation and what they've figured out so far. They talked about how they stumbled to this world, and also told them about their own world and the events that happened before. Everyone looked at them confused and surprised, like they've just told them a tall tale.

"Wait," Zack said, looking like it took too much to handle from what they've said, "You're both saying that you're from an another world? And, Midgar along with Shinra was destroyed by Meteor?"

"And you came here from this 'mysterious' energy that came from the North Crater?" Nanaki asked.

Both of them nodded.

"And, you said there were another versions of us as well," Aerith said.

"Yup," Tifa said.

"And you said I died?" Zack slouched, "That is so lame."

All of them looked at each other. They weren't sure how to respond since they found it all hard to believe. Aerith frowned at Tifa while Zack muttered to himself, "so it's not him huh…"

"Well that would explain it," Barret suddenly spoke, "so I guess this Tifa here's from another world."

"You're right," Nanaki said, "Besides, we all know that-"

Yuffie gasped. "Hush!"

"Oh, sorry."

Tifa spoke eagerly, "So does that mean there's another me?"

All of them went silent. Aerith looked upset and went to the door. "I'm going out for a bit."

When she exited out of the door, Zack ran after her shouting her name.

All of them still remained silent. Cloud and Tifa have never seen Aerith this upset before, not even in their world.

Tifa frowned, "Did something happened? Sorry if I said anything wrong."

"N-No. It's not your fault," Yuffie said. "You see, ever since that incident, Aerith still feels bad about it."

"What happened?"

Yuffie looked away from them, looking pained, "This world's Tifa… passed away."

* * *

**Ok i'm gonna stop here first cuz starting tomorrow i'm going on full study mode for next weeks finals exam so the next chapter will take a while. Hope you all understand, after all, i don't wanna fail. I'm just taking it easy today...**

**While writing this fanfic, it made me miss playing the original game again . Too bad it's gone forever.. T.T**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Friend

**Yes! Exams are finally over! Though I hope I pass my Physics and Math test :P**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter.**

**Once again, I do not own Final Fantasy.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - A Friend

No way, dead?

Tifa and Cloud went silent. Guess that was the reason Aerith would stare at her. Did she thought she was their Tifa? Did she act all tough just to hide her sadness? Meanwhile, Cloud shuddered the thought of Tifa being dead. If that were to happen, he might have gone in a deep depression for who knows how long. He already lost two of his friends and after what they've said, it made him want to protect her even more.

"Those damn Shinra SOLDIER," Barret clenched his fists, "It's because of 'em she…"

"Don't say it," Nanaki said slightly lowering his head.

Both of them wanted to ask what happened, but because it felt like it was a sad subject for them, they didn't want to say anything more.

"Hey, come on, let's all be happy," Cid suddenly spoke, trying to lighten up the sad atmosphere. "I mean, we don't want to upset our guests right? I know, I'll make dinner for all of us. How does that sound?"

The AVALANCHE members looked at him like they didn't like the idea of him cooking.

"I don't think that's a great idea Cid," Nanaki spoke, "the last time you tried to cook, you overdid it with the stove and, not only did you burn our food but also set the kitchen on fire."

Cid let out a small groan. "Must you be a killjoy…"

Barret suddenly spoke with a grin plastered on his face, "well in that case, I'll-"

"Don't even think about it," Nanaki interrupted, "just yesterday, you brought a live fish and tried to kill it with a bazooka." He shook his head, "honestly, what were you thinking?"

"I tried to cook that thing but it kept on movin'!"

All of them laughed. The heavy atmosphere they felt earlier semmed to be forgotten. Barret and Nanaki were bickering amongst each other about his cooking.

Tifa let out a small laugh and held Barret's shoulder, "why don't I cook dinner?"

All of them looked at her. "You will?"

She smiled, "it's the least I can do," she turned her gaze at Yuffie, "I could use some help."

Yuffie nodded and both made their way to make dinner. Cloud sat in one of the tables and the rest of the members sat along with him, asking him questions about their other world selves. He was clearly annoyed by this, since they keep on pressing him to answer. They even asked him if he and Tifa are a couple, that made him a little flustered, but managed to change the subject. As they were talking, the delicious aroma filled the air, that made some of them drool.

Zack and Aerith suddenly came back to the bar and seemed to have smelled Tifa's cooking.

"Hmmm… Smells delicious," Zack said, "who's cooking?"

"Tifa and Yuffie," Cid answered.

"You're just in time you two," Tifa said coming from the kitchen, "I'm almost done."

After a while, Yuffie and Tifa served the dishes. Freshly cooked fish, pork, chicken, curry and drinks were served on the table.

"Well then, dig in."

All of them started eating. They were amazed of not only did it smell good, it tastes good.

"Wow, this food is delicious!" Zack said while munching on his chicken, "we haven't that much of a dinner yesterday since Barret-"

"Hey!"

All of them laughed including Aerith. They all drank and ate together happily. _Guess the loss of a friend took a heavy burden from all of them so they deserved this _Tifa thought.

* * *

_That night…_

Tifa couldn't sleep. There were too many things in her mind. Despite their joyful dinner earlier, she couldn't stop thinking about their home world. They've been stuck in the alternate world for a week. Reno and Rude must've called their friends and conducted a search by now, especially Marlene and Denzel, who must be back home worried sick about them.

Unlike their original bar in Sector 7 in the original world, the bar has plenty of rooms for them to live in. However, two people share rooms. One room is for Aerith and Zack, others, Yuffie and Nanaki, Cid and Barret. Luckily they had one extra room for Tifa and Cloud to share.

Tifa went down to the bar and customer eating area, getting a drink of water when she saw Aerith sitting on one of the tables alone, drinking.

She approached her, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Aerith gave her a small nod and sat down. Awkward silence filled the room for a couple of minutes.

"You know," Tifa said, breaking the silence, "Back in our world, Aerith loved wearing dresses. I remembered she also wears a large pink ribbon on her hair."

Aerith looked at her while Tifa continued, "She was also kind, caring, upbeat and joyful and had a little mysterious nature around her." She gave a small chuckle, "She also loved flowers and would sell them to other people, hoping she would fill Midgar with flowers. When things tend to go down, she would help us get back on our feet again. It's a shame though that she…" she stopped, thinking about her sad, untimely death.

"You're no different," Aerith suddenly spoke.

"Huh?"

"You are from a different world, you said that our personalities there are different. But you and… our Tifa… you're exactly the same," Aerith's tone sounded melancholic.

Tifa sighed, "Listen, I know I shouldn't meddle into other people's problems, but…" She breathed deeply, trying to be careful to her words, "Tell me… what happened?"

Aerith went silent for a minute, but felt she deserved to know,"you see, I met Tifa two years ago." Tifa looked at her, listening to her story, "Back then, Zack was still in SOLDIER but at that time, we met before and became friends. It was just me and Barret at that time but agreed to help us, and if it weren't for him, our bombing mission in the Sector 1 Reactor wouldn't be a success." She continued, "Anyway, after that mission, I met Tifa wandering about, asking me about a childhood friend of hers who was in SOLDIER." She chuckled, "She was a stubborn one. I asked her to leave but she insisted on her search. After a couple of months, she knew about us, and insisted me to let her join. I knew the reason why she wanted to join, but I declined her offer at first, but all that matter before was finding new recruits so I decided to let her in. It was because of her that this bar existed and became our headquarters. For months, we were successful in our missions thanks to her help, and we became close friends, and gained new allies," She gave a sad smile.

"Until that one particular mission," She held her glass tight. "Our next bombing mission was in the Sector 5 Reactor. For some strange reason, I knew something bad was going to happen but I didn't mind it. When we arrived, we were suddenly attacked by Shinra SOLDIERS and infantrymen. Only then we realized it was a trap and used the Reactor to lure us there. We fought our way but were severely outnumbered and we were almost captured. Zack was there and helped us escape but we were tracked down by SOLDIER and attacked us. We were successful in beating all of them, but… one of them tried to attack me… and instead, Tifa intervened and took the fatal blow that killed her…" Tears started rolling down her cheek.

Tifa patted her shoulder. She could feel the pain and sorrow of losing a dear friend. "S-She… she was so dear to me… W-why… did she have to die… I… couldn't save her even if… I had the power to heal… I blamed myself… for not saving her…"

"Aerith…"

She rubbed her eyes, "At that time, I thought to myself, why didn't I die instead of her. It could've been me in the first place…"

Aerith turned her gaze back at Tifa, "when I saw you back in Icicle Inn, I almost thought you suddenly came back to life. It was because you are so much like her, I almost thought it was a miracle."

Tifa smiled, "You shouldn't hurt yourself like this. Besides, I don't think she has any regrets, saving you and all."

"How do you know?"

"Because, she's me. Even if I'm from an another world, if that were to happen, I would've done the same thing for my friend," Tifa answered. "Maybe it's because, she wants you to live."

Aerith gave a sad smile, "Wants me to live huh…"

"But Aerith, why can't we be friends?"

Aerith tilted her head, "But, you're from a different world…"

Tifa gave a warm smile, "We don't have to be in the same world, just to be friends."

Aerith smiled and gave a small laugh. It was nice seeing her smiling again, Tifa thought. "Thanks… and sorry that… I was a big pain before."

Tifa chuckled, "no worries. I understand."

"But seriously though," Aerith suddenly spoke, "You can't die. He needs you."

Tifa was a bit surprised from her statement, "You mean Cloud?"

Aerith nodded. They talked each other for a while. Tifa was a bit relieved by this, since she helped Aerith overcome her sadness. After a while, they both went back to bed.

* * *

**Whew that chapter was long. Sorry though if this chapter isn't interesting but I'm trying my best.**

**The part were Tifa and Aerith were talking, I imagined Aerith's Theme playing hehe... or it could be Tifa's Theme... anyway which BGM here would you think it will fit here?**


	9. Chapter 9 - Apology

**Been a while! Been busy a lot lately concerning our school's founding anniversary and preparation for graduation for our seniors. And had a case of writer's block there. -.-**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII, it's characters, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Apology

Zack cleaned some of his old junk soon after he woke up. Most of his junk were from his past missions back when he was in SOLDIER. Some were pieces of scrap metal (_what the hell does he need those for_, he thought), his old SOLDIER helmet, though he never wore it in the first place, some old Shinra files he stole for AVALANCHE, and a LOVELESS book (he doesn't really read that much). He put them all in a box and under his bed. He was getting ready for the second batch when he saw a picture that fell on floor. He took the picture and looked at it nostalgically. One was himself grinning happily and making a 'peace' sign with his right hand while his left was a boy with blonde spiky hair wearing a standard 1st class SOLDIER uniform. He was smiling slightly while his shoulders were wrapped around by Zack's left arm.

_"_Cloud..."

~Flashback~

_"Yo, Cloud!"_

_The blonde turned and saw Zack, greeting him with a wide grin. He approached the blonde who was spacing out near the Company Training Room._

_"You alright? You seem kinda out of it," said the blacked haired man._

_The blonde looked away, "I was just thinking... That's all."_

_Zack raised a brow. He looked at the Training Room, and held Cloud's shoulder._

_"Say, why don't we go in there for a bit?" He pointed with his thumb to the Training Room, "Why don't we spar for a while. What'd ya say?"_

_The blonde looked unsure at first but later agreed. He nodded and both made their way in. In there, they began sword clashing._

_After minutes of their training simulation, they both went out panting._

_"Ha! I won," Zack said, still panting._

_"Yeah right. I've beaten you first," Cloud smirked._

_"No way. The great Zack Fair never looses._

_"Same here."_

_They both laughed and sat down. Other SOLDIER members looked at them like they were weird. Well they are best buddies after all._

_"So... what's on your mind lately?" Zack asked._

_He paused for a brief second and looked down. "A lot of things._

_"Like what?"_

_"Well..." He looked at Zack, "like my hometown."_

_"Your hometown?" Zack scratched his head, "Uh... what was it again?"_

_"Nibelheim"._

_He scratched his head, "Oh, right." He sounded stupid._

_"Say, I heard that someone was looking for you," Zack said, "I heard she came all the way from Nibelheim._

_Cloud's eyes widened. He probably knew who this person was. He muttered to himself, "Tifa..."_

_"Tifa?" Zack suddenly gave a mischeivous grin, "Is she the one you were thinking about? Lemme guess, is she your girlfriend?"_

_The blonde's face went red and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach, "N-No! W-were just friends." He looked away shyly. "Y-yeah... just friends."_

_Zack laughed, "Yeah, just friends. I'm pretty sure there's more to it than just that."_

_Cloud raised a brow, "Hmph. Says the one who keeps seeing Aerith every time were on standby," he smirked._

_He got him there. He blushed slighly, "Shut up."_

_They both laughed and talked for a while._

End of flashback~

He sighed. Those were the last times they've been together like that. He placed the picture in his pocket and continued his work, while his mind wandered about his friend. What happened to him after that incident?

* * *

Cloud was sitting in one of the tables of the bar, looking bored. Barret, Yuffie and Nanaki went to the AVALANCHE base below the bar, while Cid was fixing his airship from somewhere. Aerith and Tifa went outside, shopping. He sighed, at this time, he usually goes out, dealing with his delivery job. Now that he thinks about it, they've been stuck there for a week. He wondered how many of his clients would complain about his sudden absence. He might have to have his hands full when they go back. IF they go back.

He saw Zack approaching him, with a stern look on his face. He did notice that ever since they met in this world, he's been staring daggers at him. He knew that there might be another version of himself here, so he assumed he was mistaken for it.

"Hey."

Cloud greeted him with a small nod.

"Where's Tifa?"

"Went out with Aerith," Cloud answered.

"...Can I sit with you?" He sounded awkward.

"Sure."

There was awkward silence between them. Cloud couldn't think of a conversation between them. He somewhat acted like he was before when he and Zack were together in a couple of missions: being a little shy, though not completely through the years he has experienced.

"So, um," Zack begun, "listen, I'm sorry for the way I... you know-"

"It's alright," Cloud said.

"But I-"

"Don't worry," he interrupted. "I'm kinda used to it."

Zack found his hand ran through his hair, "Uh... okay?"

Cloud looked down, deep in thought. There was so much in his mind that felt like it might explode, so many questions that needed answers. Most of it, trying to get back home. It felt rude to ask him all at once, so he just held back.

Zack looked at him with concern, it was somewhat obvious he had problems, "Hey, something wrong?"

_The other me_, he thought. He kinda wanted to know about the other Cloud. From the way Zack looked at him before, it looked like something bad happened. But he was careful of his words, careful that he wouldn't offend him.

"Um, Zack?" he began.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering... there's another me, right?"

Cloud noticed Zack slightly frowning. He felt guilty, since he thought it was a touchy subject for him. But, if it had something to do with them being stuck in that world, perhaps it might lead him some answers. Maybe.

"Y-yeah..."

"Tell me," he pressed on, "where is he?"

* * *

**It's kinda short yeah... Since we have no classes now (Yay freedom! :D), I might have more time writing some new stories or chapters, but that's just a maybe...**


	10. Chapter 10 - Advice

**Here's another chapter. Though I do hope I don't get another writer's block.**

**I don't own FFVII.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Advice

Zack was somewhat surprised by Cloud, though he somehow knew he was going to ask that question some time soon.

"Cloud... I don't know..."

The swordsman raised a brow, " What'd ya mean?"

"I don't know where he is... nor what happened to him," he sounded solemn in his words.

From his tone, Cloud could tell something happened that made him a little sad and regretful. The time he saw him like this was when his mentor died. He knew that feeling of pain when Zack and Aerith died too.

"After Tifa's death," Zack went on, "he suddenly went missing. I've been looking for him but, I failed. As a friend, it's my fault that I didn't help him overcome it. I should've..."

"Don't blame yourself," Cloud said. He knew the pain of failing some of his friends in the past. "I... also blamed myself before. I couldn't save two of my friends from their deaths. But..." He smiled, "I know, that I'm not alone because, my friends will be there for me."

Zack smiled, "You're right Cloud. I shouldn't be upset. I still have friends whom I want to protect."

_That's the Zack I know_, Cloud thought.

"Thanks Cloud."

"Sure. But I also apologize."

Zack tilted his head, "Why?"

"Because I shouldn't have pushed you to answer about the other me."

The former SOLDIER laughed. "It's alright. Say, I was wondering..." he said, to quickly change the subject.

"What?"

"You and Tifa," Zack said with a mischievous grin plastered on his face, "Are you two dating?"

"Wha..?" Cloud somewhat gaped at his question, his face slightly red, "why'd you suddenly ask me that?"

"Just curious," he shrugged. "So, are you two dating or what?"

"Uh, no" Cloud answered. "I mean, well, there are a lot of times we're together alone but..."

"Whaaat? But you two look really cozy with each other. I honestly thought you two were already a couple the first time you came here."

"Really?" Cloud asked.

"Well duh." Zack rolled his eyes, slightly laughing, "But you do like her don't you? Or should I say, love her."

Cloud shyly looked away, blushing, "Y-yes..."

"Haha! I knew it!" his grin widened. "Though it's obvious you're afraid to tell her how you feel don't you?"

He got him there. When he was a kid, he had a huge crush on Tifa. Every time he sees her, it felt like it was a blissful day for him, except when her friends appear. Until he met Aerith, things somewhat became different around them, though he was only attracted to her. Now that they both live together, she didn't notice it but he sometimes feel a little nervous around her. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he was afraid he might be rejected.

"I guess that's a yes," Zack laughed. "Well then, let Zack Fair, the love expert, help you."

Cloud raised his brow, "Love expert?"

"Yeah... you'll see how Aerith and I got together. Now I'll give you some advice," Zack said, "first of all, do it as soon as possible, otherwise someone else will nab her from you or she might be interested in someone else."

"Hey," Cloud pointed out, "Tifa will never do that."

"How do you know," he replied, "Tifa's a beautiful girl you know. I'm pretty sure a lot of guys are chasing after her. And sometimes, when a girl befriends another guy, they become closer until they fall for each other. And try working on your smile. You'll ruin the mood if you keep scowling like that."

_He does have a point... _Cloud thought._ Wait, no! She would never do that... I've known her for a long time, but... Argh! What the hell am I thinking?! _

"Second," Zack went on, "If you wanna say to her how you feel, just relax and try practicing on what you would say. It would be better though if you find some place where you two can be alone. Somewhere romantic, like Costa del Sol... Anyway that depends on you."

"Third, give her something special like flowers, or jewelry... anything romantic. Or you can try singing her a love song. Yeah, that'll do the trick," Zack sounded proud of himself.

Cloud wasn't sure if he'll ever follow the advice of the so called 'love expert.' In a way, he is right. Cloud loves Tifa, but he doesn't know how to say it.

Minutes later, they heard the door open and Tifa and Aerith entered the bar.

"Hey. Sorry we took a while," Tifa said.

"It's okay," Zack said, "we were just talking."

Aerith put a hand on her hip, "What were you two talking about?"

"Oh just some boy talk," Zack answered.

"Tifa..." Cloud suddenly stood up, "I, uh..." He then noticed Tifa holding a paper bag, "lemme help you with that."

"Huh? No, it's okay. I can-"

"I insist." Behind him, Zack whispered, "smile man, smile."

Cloud gave her a warm smile and held the bags for her.

Tifa looked bewildered, "Okay... Thanks... Oh and by the way Cloud," she added, "let's talk tonight in the room okay? I have something to tell you."

Yeah sure," Cloud answered. _Tonight?_

Meanwhile, he heard Aerith whispering to her, "What's up with him?"

"I don't know," Tifa whispered back.

Behind him, he saw Zack giving him a thumbs up and said, "remember, practice on your words. Be romantic."

Cloud looked a little embarrassed. He should've known than to listen to Zack. Stupid love advice.

* * *

**So how did the chapter go?**

**Hopefully I can continue this weekend or any other day. Been busy a lot lately. **

**I've noticed that not too many people give reviews of this story... but just looking at how many people followed and made this their favorite story makes me want to continue :) I thank you to the people who did that ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Plan

**Been a while! Geez it's really hot here... especially when you're in a city -.- Been busy either. Wanna go to the beach if I find time.**

**Good thing my fever is gone otherwise I might have been too lazy to do this.**

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 11 - The Plan

After their dinner with the rest of the AVALANCHE members, Cloud and Tifa proceeded to their room. Tifa had a stern expression on her face that suggested Cloud she has something serious in mind, thinking maybe something ruined her day. But throughout their dinner, Cloud kept thinking ways on what to say to her about his feelings, but judging from the look of her face, now wasn't the right time.

Tifa shut the door and gave a sigh, though she looked serious, she also seemed a little nervous and hesitant. She looked directly to his eyes, "listen Cloud," her tone suggested it was serious, but with a mix of hesitation, "I have an idea… I'm sure it will sound crazy and stupid but…" she stopped for a moment, trying to be careful at what she was about to say.

"What is it?"

She breathed deeply, felt that her idea wasn't worth it but she had to say otherwise, "I was thinking of how we can go back to our own world, and the idea just hit me when I was with Aerith… In order to find some answers, I was thinking of…" she somewhat shifted nervously but continued, "infiltrating the Shinra Building."

Cloud eyes widened with shock. Indeed, her idea is crazy, "Tifa, do you have any idea what you've just said?"

Tifa knew he was going to react like that. "I know. It does sound crazy but, we have to try and find a way back Cloud. Maybe we can get some clues about all this and I think my best bet is to go to the Science Department."

He sighed, "I know what you mean. But going in there is like going on a suicide mission. His expression slightly softened, "besides, I don't want you to be in danger. Aside from that, we know who runs the Science Department…"

Tifa's expression changed into anger. She knows very well who's in charge in there, "Hojo."

Hearing his name made both of them feel disgusted, angry and hateful. Hojo was mostly responsible for giving them a hard time and made some of them miserable, especially Cloud. Just the thought of him being alive in this world made them sick to their stomachs.

"Yeah…" Tifa said, her face still wore the same angry look, "we have to be very careful about him."

Cloud nodded in agreement and slightly lowered his head with a serious look. Hojo is very capable of doing horrible experiments against their own will. Cloud still hated him after what he did to him and Zack a few years back. If they get captured, who knows what kind of sick experiment he would do to them, nor if they even make it out alive. But he does admit, maybe there might be some clues on how they can get back home when they infiltrate Shinra. Maybe they can snatch some files, or interrogate Hojo if he knows something about this, but for now he'll just go with the first part.

But then again, just the two of them infiltrating Shinra Headquarters is a bad idea. They're going to put their lives at risk, and Cloud was worried about what the AVALANCHE team said about Tifa. He has to protect her no matter what, even if it meant putting his own life in danger just for her safety. He doesn't want to risk losing his loved one.

Tifa looked at him frowning from his sudden silence, "Cloud? You okay? I shouldn't have mentioned his name and I know this idea is completely bonkers so maybe I should just forget—"

"Huh?" Cloud turned his gaze at Tifa, who looked at him with worry. He felt a slight pang of guilt, "n-no, it's not your fault." He found his hand run through his hair and gave a sigh "actually, you are right about finding clues for a way back, it's just that it's really dangerous and…" He slightly looked away, blushing, "I just… I don't want to lose you."

Tifa tilted her head. From the way he said to her, she could feel his deepest concern and safety for her well-being. And after what Aerith said about this world's Tifa, that must've made him worried for her as well. She made a small chuckle and extended her right hand and gently touched Cloud's face, making him look at her, "c'mon… that'll never happen. No matter what happens, I'm there for you, and I know, you're there for me." She gave him a warm smile.

Just looking at Tifa's warm, loving smile made Cloud's heart feel as though it's doing a gymnastics routine. Her smile made her more beautiful, made her look so perfect. He gently held Tifa's hand which was on his cheek and slowly putting it down, and it was his turn to touch her cheek. Tifa looked flustered, his warm touch from his hands holding hers and from her face, made her blush wildly, and it seemed like he didn't want to let go. "C-Cloud…"

Cloud smiled at her, which made Tifa's heart skip a beat. Just looking at him smile made him so handsome, other girls who would look at him like this would probably scream and faint. "Tifa… I…" He faltered for a bit but continued, " I lo—"

The moment for him to confess was ruined by a sudden knock from the door while Tifa slightly jumped in surprise from the sudden knock. Behind the door was Cid's voice.

"Hey. Care to join us for a drink? There's plenty for everyone."

"U-uh okay we'll be right there. Just give us a minute!" Tifa answered.

They both looked at each other awkwardly, "I-I guess we should go… we should talk about our plan later," she slowly let go from Cloud's hold.

"Y-yeah… sure…" he responded.

Still feeling awkward about each other, especially Tifa who's still blushing, tried avoiding eye contact with Cloud. She too, also loves Cloud but still feels a little awkward about it. They both proceeded to the bar area, and saw the rest of the AVALANCHE members, all of them in one table, laughing and talking with bottles and glasses on the table.

Tifa sat right next to Aerith while Cloud sat right next to Zack. Barret and Cid kept laughing and bickering while Yuffie, right next to Aerith, was having a conversation with Nanaki. Tifa looked at Cloud for a second who sat across them, smiled but quickly looked away. Aerith seemed to have taken notice of this.

"Something wrong? You look flustered."

She looked at Aerith, "N-no! Everything's fine" she forced a smile.

* * *

_The next day_

Tifa went down to the bar area early in the morning and Cloud followed suit. Luckily for them, the bar area was empty so they've assumed everyone was still asleep. She still couldn't forget about Cloud's gentle, warm smile and his warm touch, but she had to set those aside for now, since they have to figure out how to infiltrate the Shinra Building without getting caught.

"Okay, we need to devise a plan," she said with a serious tone.

Cloud nodded, "for getting inside, we need to use the staircase like we did last time."

"I'm sure some of the floors are heavily guarded so we need to be extremely careful."

Tifa rested her hand on her chin, thinking hard, "Hmmm… if we ever reach the Science Department, there's a chance we might run into Hojo. He maybe a megalomaniac, but what if…"

"What are you guys planning?" Aerith suddenly appeared behind them. "I do hope you're not doing anything stupid."

"Aerith!" Tifa looked surprised. "How did you…?"

"Never mind that" she snapped. "I don't mean to eavesdrop, but I've heard something. What are you trying to do?"

Cloud and Tifa looked at each other. They weren't prepared for this, but the look of Aerith with a stern expression, they had to tell her.

"Aerith…" Cloud said, looking a little hesitant for what he's about to say, "we're planning to infiltrate the Shinra Building."

Aerith simply gaped at his statement, "are you both out of your minds?"

"Did I hear that right?" came another voice. It sounded like Zack. He approached the group, "Are you really going to infiltrate Shinra?"

Both of them simply nodded in response. Aerith and Zack looked at them like they were completely insane.

"I know," Tifa spoke up, "it's really reckless and stupid, but we have to try. If it had something to do with Jenova with us ending up here, we have to get some answers.

"Still, going in there could mean putting your lives in danger," Zack said, "some of the floors are heavily guarded, and if you're captured you're both done for."

"We know that," Cloud said with a stern tone, "we've been through this before."

Zack and Aerith looked at them with disbelief and she simply sighed, "you both give me a headache, but…"

"In that case, let us help," came another voice and this time, Barret, Cid, Nanaki and Yuffie approached them. "I can't wait to kick some ass!" Barret said with a cocky smile.

"Reckless as always I see…" Nanaki shook his head.

"You guys, but…" Cloud faltered.

Aerith gave another sigh, "I still think this is a bad idea… but they're right. I don't want to see you two get captured."

"I agree" Zack nodded, "and I'm sure you'll very much need my help. Besides, I know which floors the Shinra Building is guarded. And I know the place since I worked there before.

"Everyone…" Cloud looked at them. Even though they are from a different world, they're pretty much the same as the ones from their home world.

Tifa grinned, "Thank you."

With that, they headed for the AVALANCHE base below the bar and formed a meeting, deciding and planning of their roles for their infiltration. Zack had a map layout of the Shinra Building and pointed out each of the floors, and explained what and where to expect. And finally, he pointed out about the Science Department.

"Hojo's in-charge in there," he explained to the group, "be careful with him though, he's a maniac. He treats almost everything as mere test subjects. He won't give us answers that easily."

"I'm sure he won't…" Tifa said.

"Oh, and watch out for the Turks," he added.

Cloud gave a nod, "we'll keep that in mind."

"Well then," Aerith said with determination, "let's get ourselves prepared first."

All of them nodded and smiled with determination and success. All of them gathered their equipment, weapons and necessary items for their mission. After that, they're all set for the infiltration.

* * *

**How'd the chapter go? If you wanna know how'd the story go so far you're welcome to review ^_^**

**Summer's here and it's really, really hot O.O This heat is making me feel lazy :P**

**The next chapter is probably going to take a while so just wait for now :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Infiltration

**Hello again! This one took me a while cuz I had to plan out their infiltration.**

**I had trouble with a certain floor cuz I'm not really sure of what it looks like. I apologize in advanced.**

**Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Infiltration

"Alright everyone," Aerith announced looking at them with determination, "let's do this!"

The AVALANCHE members nodded in response with confidence and determination on their faces as they head inside the Shinra Building, though they did this separately. Barret, Yuffie and Nanaki took the main entrance while Cloud, Tifa, Zack and Aerith used the staircases for sneaking in.

Once inside, Aerith called using her cellphone, "Yuffie, the three of you, once you're in the main entrance, head to the forty-fifth floor once you get inside. It's where they keep the buildings archives and it might give us some clues. Go there and see what you can find."

"Alright," Yuffie responded.

"Be careful you three. And try not to get caught."

After calling Yuffie, she dialed Cid next, "Cid, you there?"

"Yes Aerith?" Cid called from the airship.

"Help Yuffie and the others since they're taking the main entrance."

"Alright," he responded, "this won't be a problem since I got a map of the building," he sounded confident from his words.

"I'm counting on you." Aerith put her cellphone in her pocket and turned towards the three, then looked up the long staircase, "well, this is it. You all ready?"

The three nodded and began climbing up the stairs. As they ran, some of them begun huffing and puffing, slowly losing their breath as they continue ascending the seemingly never-ending stairs. But even so, they had to continue.

"I know…" Zack said, huffing and somewhat losing his breath, "about this… staircases… but I never knew… how many…" He asked in annoyance, " just how many are there?"

"About sixty," Cloud answered, but even he was starting to look exhausted.

Zack grunted. He didn't feel like saying anything since he was almost out of breath climbing up the damned stairs.

Tifa turned her gaze towards the two, "c'mon guys," she said, trying to encourage them, "we can't give up now. I'm sure we're halfway up already."

"Tifa's right" Aerith said in agreement, "besides, weren't you from SOLDIER Zack? I'm sure you had a workout like this."

"Hmph. I think I'd prefer doing squats than this" he retorted.

* * *

Barret, Yuffie and Nanaki entered the building with no problem. Barret and Yuffie dressed up as regular civilians while Nanaki disguised himself as a Shinra infantryman. Without arousing any suspicion from the civilians and other guards, they slowly sneaked their way to the elevator. The way up was easy and it didn't take long for them to reach up to the forty-fifth floor.

When they reached their destination, the problem for them was, two infantrymen guarding the room. The three of them hid behind a wall that looked like another room from the inside.

"Damn it," Barret whispered, "how are we going to get past them?"

"Hmm…" Nanaki tried to think, but even he couldn't come up with a better plan. He borrowed Barret's cellphone and decided to call Cid, "Cid, there are two infantrymen guarding the archives. Could you tell us how are we going to get past them?"

"They are just mere infantrymen," Cid responded, "but even then, they are pretty much guarding the room well. If worse comes to worst, you may have no other choice but to attack."

"But we can't afford to get any attention from the other guards," he retorted.

"Which is why we have this," Yuffie rummaged through her bag and showed them a grenade like object.

"A bomb?" Barret said looking baffled.

"No, a sleep inducing gas."

"Wait, where did you get that?"

"Aerith gave it to me, she said if something like this were to happen, we can use this," she explained.

"Good thinking Yuffie," Cid said through Barret's cellphone.

"Alright Yuffie, be careful with that."

Yuffie nodded and carefully threw the grenade like object. The object rolled towards the guards and one of them looked down, "hey what the—"

Before he could continue, the grenade spewed out white smoke and immediately, all of the guards fell down and began snoozing. Yuffie crossed her fingers that the alarm doesn't turn on while it continued to spread out smoke. Once the smoke began to dissipate, everything was silent and fortunately for the team, there were no sounds of an alarm.

"Whew," Yuffie sighed in relief, "that sure did it."

"Come on!" Barret and the rest of them started heading to where the documents are.

The group headed to the room where the archives are. Once they entered inside, they were amazed of how many documents, secret documents that the company was trying to hide from the rest of the world. They rummaged through folders and papers and since there were a lot of them, it might take forever for them to find what they're looking for.

Barret sighed, "all I see here are nothin' but words that don't make sense."

"You're right," Yuffie said as she was looking over folders, "but this is for Cloud and Tifa. We can't afford to let them down."

Nanaki looked at her and somewhat admired from what she said, "for someone so shy, you do have good sense and determination."

Yuffie suddenly blushed from Nanaki's compliment, "U-um, t-thanks."

* * *

"Whew, finally we made it" Zack panted in relief.

Meanwhile, after climbing a long way up from the stairs, the four of them finally made it to the fifty-ninth floor. It felt as though it was forever for Zack. The good news for the group is, since there were no guards in the area, they didn't have to cause trouble and there were two sets of elevators for them to access the higher floors.

"No problem getting to the Science Department now," Zack said as he was heading to one of the elevators.

"Wait," Cloud suddenly spoke halting Zack, "aren't there like, some special keycards we need to obtain?"

"Oh, one of those? Nah, no need. I did work here before so just leave that to me. Besides," he looked at the two elevators, "taking these babies will make our job so easy."

"Are you sure about that?" Tifa sounded worried. "We wouldn't wanna get ourselves caught you know."

"You worry too much," Zack said with a cocky smile on his face, "like I said, I've worked here before. I know what I'm doing."

Aerith put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "I trust you Zack. Lead us the way."

"Alright then. Let's go."

The four of them took an elevator up to the Science Department. For such a big building, it seemed ridiculous for the group to only have two elevators. Lucky for them, any number they pressed didn't trigger any alarms that may lead them to battle, and also nobody from the company seemed interested in using the elevators, which made them extra lucky. Minutes later, they finally reached the sixty-seventh floor: the Science Department.

Aerith gazed around her surroundings, "so this is it huh…"

Zack nodded, "yes," he reached his cellphone and dialed Cid, "Cid, are there any people around here?"

Cid looked at the digital map of Shinra from his computer, "nope, no one. Seems like you're in luck."

Though it may look like it had been Aerith's first time here, Cloud and Tifa had some bad memories of the place, from Aerith's kidnapping to being imprisoned.

"Let's look around for a bit," Cloud announced.

The three nodded and began exploring the facility. Tifa kept looking at one of the research papers that looked like it didn't make any sense whatsoever. Suddenly, she took notice of a paper sitting around on a desk.

"Guys!" Tifa called and took everyone's attention, "look at this."

The three approached and Tifa showed the paper to the rest of them, Cloud read it aloud:

_We have recently discovered a strange mass of energy that emerged from the Lifestream in the North Crater. So far, we are still researching the cause of it however, it may have some connections to Jenova since it crashed a thousand years ago. However, another theory may include about the Cetra, since they are spiritually involved in this. We believe that this may lead us to the Promised Land._

"They're still at it huh…" Aerith suddenly spoke and Cloud stopped reading.

"What do you mean?"

"They keep pressing on me on where the Promised Land is," Aerith spoke sternly, "too bad they don't understand."

Cloud knew what she meant. Their Aerith said once that; 'you search and travel, until you feel it.' One interpretation of the Promised Land is the Lifestream itself.

All of a sudden, they heard a high-pitched, nasal voice behind them that said, "my, we have intruders" and laughed in a maniacal manner. The group turned and saw a man with a long black ponytail, wearing small round glasses and a lab coat. In front of them is the man who is in charge of the Science Department.

Cloud looked at him with anger, he knew this man too well, "Hojo."

* * *

**How'd the chapter go? Again, you're welcome to review of what you really think of the story and this chapter ^_^**

**Again, I had trouble with one of the floors cuz I wasn't sure of how it looked like and again I'm sorry.**

**The next chapter will be made probably next weekend if I'm not too busy. Maybe. If I find time.**

**Adios! :D**


	13. Chapter 13 - Answers

**Hey there! Sorry it took a very long while. I know I promised before that I would make the next on the weekend but I suddenly got busy and something went wrong with the internet connection.**

**Also, I know you readers noticed that in the past chapters, there were some that were grammatically incorrect or some words that were supposed to be there are missing. It's either I missed it, I was in a hurry or I was very sleepy that I didn't notice it at all. So for that, I apologize.**

**Anyway here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Answers

The group weren't all that surprised to see the mad scientist in front of them because in fact, this is what they came for. The four felt that now is the time they could either simply ask him but knowing him, they would expect that he won't give their answers that easily.

Hojo adjusted his glasses and eyed on the group and have a crooked smile, "my, what interesting test subjects! The idiot SOLDIER and the Cetra, how marvelous. Want to be tested on?" He started laughing which made the group irritated and angry. His laugh was so annoying it was very tempting to kill him on the spot.

"Who you callin' an idiot?" Zack retorted.

Tifa however, suddenly took a step forward, "we're not here to become test subjects Hojo," she showed the paper Cloud read earlier, "we're here to get some answers."

Hojo scowled, "as if you're feeble minds will be able to understand."

"Answer us Hojo," Aerith stepped up with Tifa, "we know that you've been researching the strange occurrences of the Lifestream in the North Crater. Tell us what you know otherwise," she held her guard stick firmly, "we'll make you."

Cloud whispered behind them, sounding a bit worried they might make the wrong move, "hey don't be reckless. Who knows what he'll do."

"I know that," Tifa answered.

Hojo laughed again as if they were mocking them from their stupidity, "make me tell you? Ha! What would you care." He sneered, "but if you're that desperate, I'll explain it carefully so you're minds would understand."

The group felt relieved about this; they can't let this opportunity slip by but they were still cautious. "The Lifestream," he started, "as we all know, is the river of life that circles around the planet. It is also where the soul returns when the body dies. However, today, something seems off with it; mysterious energy suddenly erupted with the Lifestream in the Crater. Research indicated that maybe it was Jenova who caused it, since she landed here on our planet two-thousand years ago. At least, that's what they said."

"What they said?" Tifa asked. "What'd you mean?"

"That Lifestream created some kind of portal," Hojo explained, "which is that strange energy. And I believe, someone else caused it."

Zack raised a brow, "someone else caused it? Who?"

Hojo gave a crooked smile, "why don't you ask the Cetra yourself."

The three stared at Aerith since, she is the only Cetra left. Aerith gaped at Hojo's accusation towards her. "Me? What do I have to do with this?!" Aerith was starting to burn with rage, "you guys don't seriously buy his crap do you?"

Hojo chuckled at her anger, "the Cetra had a special affinity with the Lifestream and to an extent, being able to control it. Don't deny it girl. You are responsible for this."

"Shut up!" Aerith shouted filled with anger and gripped her guard stick tightly. "You're lying!"

Cloud held her shoulder, "calm down Aerith. It's not worth it."

Hojo looked at Cloud, "I see you've come back, my experiment."

Cloud gazed at Hojo, angered but also slightly baffled. It's impossible that this Hojo knew him since he knows he is in an alternate world, and this is this world's Hojo. He hoped that Hojo's spirit didn't come to this world to give him a hard time again.

"That's enough Hojo," Tifa said.

"And you girl," he turned his gaze towards Tifa, "shouldn't you be dead?"

Tifa was somewhat caught off guard at his remark. She clenched her fists and scowled at him until, suddenly, Zack stepped forward.

"What do you mean Hojo?" Zack suddenly asked, "do you know something about Cloud?"

He sneered, "after you had a little fight and knocked him down in the Reactor, I took the opportunity and used him as my test subject." He chuckled, "he was rather interesting indeed."

Zack clenched his fists, "you made him your lab rat?" He suddenly grabbed his collar from his lab coat, "tell me! Where is he?!"

He gave a sarcastic smile, "hmph. He just went berserk and had gone off somewhere," he said like he didn't care even when Zack looked like he was threatening him.

"Hojo, I swear on my friend's behalf I'll—"

"Zack," Cloud interrupted, "don't do this. We have some info now and it's not worth it since he won't tell you where he is."

Zack felt like he could punch the scientist any minute but nevertheless he let go.

Hojo laughed. He adjusted his glasses and gazed at Cloud and Tifa, "I see. People from an another world… how interesting…" he gave a sadistic smile.

"I'm getting tired of this guy," Aerith said, "let's get out of here."

The three nodded but Hojo suddenly spoke, "and where do you think you're going? I simply can't let my test subjects escape from my fingers." Suddenly, a grotesque looking monster appeared behind them and attacked the group. "One of my failed experiments but no matter, it will finish you off quickly."

Hojo stepped aside while Zack yelled,"You bastard!" Zack and Cloud readied their swords and started fighting the monster. Tifa used a materia Aerith gave to her and cast a fire spell towards it. Aerith on the other hand, used her guard stick and casted her limit break Great Gospel towards the three of them, healing them and made them temporarily invincible. Because of this, the three of them took down the monster no problem. The downside is, the sounds of alarm started buzzing, indicating intruders.

"Damn it!" Cloud shouted, "we have to go now!"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming their way and a voice saying, "Professor Hojo!" The voice sounded very familiar to Cloud and Tifa.

Two figures appeared in front of the group, wearing black business suits with matching ties and white undershirts. One was a man with short black hair with red eye color while the other one was a woman with shoulder-length wavy dark-red hair with brown eyes and she seems to wear a pair of black fingerless gloves.

The woman looked at Zack with slight disbelief, "Zack? What?"

Zack muttered, "Cissnei…"

The man flashed with anger towards the group, "AVALANCHE. You won't get away." He readied his gun and aimed at the group.

Though this man looked entirely different, both Cloud and Tifa knew this man, one of their close allies in their world.

"Vincent?"

* * *

**Sooo, how did the chapter go? Reviews are welcome ^_^ and for some people who read this story for the first time, comment also.**

**Now i'm gonna plan for the next chapter so you all just have to wait.**

**A blessed Good Friday everyone! :D**


	14. Chapter 14 - Escape

**Hello again! Whew this was long ^.^**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Escape

"Wh-what the?!"

The sound of the alarm shocked Barret, Yuffie, and Nanaki. Their quiet infiltration could have been a complete success since there weren't anything wrong happening earlier. The trio thought if it was Cloud's group who was responsible.

They heard footsteps of many Shinra troops heading their way. Yuffie quickly grabbed the archives she scoured through and immediately put them in her bag. The three got out of the archives room and were encountered the troops and circled around them.

"Hold it right there," one of them said.

"It's AVALANCHE! Don't let them escape!"

"Dammit we're surrounded!" Barret said.

Barret and Yuffie raised their weapons however they heard the troop's guns being loaded, ready to fire them, "don't even think about it! Lower your weapons or we'll shoot," one of them said. Trying to be cautious, they had no choice but to obey and lower their weapons. However, Nanaki saw Yuffie trying to reach something from her pocket.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?"

She didn't respond but instead, he saw her holding three small, black marble-like balls. "Listen you two" she whispered but clear enough for the both of them to hear, "on a count of three, I'm gonna drop this smoke bomb and we run towards the elevator. Got it?"

Both of them nodded and waited for Yuffie's countdown.

"One…" she started.

"Two…"

The three were beginning to sweat from the tension and possibility that it may go wrong. But yet, they still had to go through it.

"Three!"

Yuffie quickly dropped the smoke bomb and black smoke engulfed all of them. The guards covered their faces and coughed. They took the opportunity and started knocking down the troops and ran straight to the elevator while the guards were still having trouble with the smoke. They reached the elevator and pushed the button heading down the entrance. The frustrating part is, the elevator door was closing slowly, as if it was intending to let them get captured. One of the troops saw them, and shouted, "don't let them escape!" Some of them were already back on their feet and started gaining towards them. Barret kept pressing the button, "come on, come on, come on," up to the point of punching it to make it close faster. The elevator door closed and relieved that they didn't catch up to them.

"That was close," Barret said feeling relieved.

But they weren't going to celebrate just yet. They had to know how Cloud's group are going through. Yuffie grabbed her cellphone and called Aerith.

"Aerith? You there? Where are you?"

"We're still in a tight situation here," she responded, they can hear sword clashing and gun firing in the background so she assumed they were engaging in battle, "the three of you get out of here at once. I already contacted Cid and he's on his way now."

"What? But what about you?"

"Don't worry about us, we'll follow. Just get out now!"

"Alright!" Yuffie kept her cellphone and told the two about it. They were anxious and hesitant on leaving them but they had no choice. They hoped that Cloud's group had a plan on getting out.

* * *

The four were somewhat having trouble fighting with the Turks and SOLDIER the same time. Tifa went fist against gun on Vincent, Zack was fighting with Cissnei, Cloud and Aerith were fighting with THE 2nd and 3rd class SOLDIER. Even when Tifa is an expert of martial arts, she's having little trouble on how to get close to Vincent since he kept shooting at her. She knew the Vincent in their world is stronger than she and this one was no different. At the right time, she ran towards him and used her Somersault, kicking his gun upwards.

"Sorry about this Vincent!"

She quickly used her elbow to hit his abdomen and kicked him, making him hit the wall. Meanwhile, Zack kept on dodging Cissnei's shuriken, Rekka, and lunged at her however, the shuriken returned to its wielder, so she was able to block Zack's sword with it.

"Zack, I can't believe you," she said, "you would join AVALANCHE?"

Zack somewhat felt guilty, since Cissnei was one of his friends. However, he had to stop Shinra from taking away the Planet's life force.

He said in a low voice, "I'm sorry Cissnei…"

He hit the back of her head, causing her to fall unconscious. He looked at her for a few seconds, with a little remorse but later joined the battle with the rest of the group. Cloud was impressed with Aerith since, she used her guard stick for fighting, not just for magic. She also had some few moves which is obvious that Aerith in their own world, won't be able to pull it off.

"Impressive," Cloud said.

She chuckled, "thanks!"

"We can't afford to waste our time," Tifa said in urgency, "how do we get out of here?"

"We'll take the elevators. Follow me!" Zack said.

They three followed Zack running towards the continued knocking down infantrymen and SOLDIER who were in their way and ran past Hojo, who was still smiling like he was enjoying all of this. Zack immediately pressed a button, and soon after the three catch up, the elevator door closed.

The elevator was leading them down until it suddenly stopped. Out of frustration, Zack pounded the buttons, almost to the point of smashing it. They had no choice but to get out of the elevator.

"Wait, what floor is this?" Tifa asked, gazing around her surroundings.

"Huh… we're in the forty-ninth floor, the SOLDIER floor," Zack answered.

Before they could even say something else, they were spotted by small group of 2nd and 3rd class SOLDIER, ready to attack the group.

"Tch, how annoying," Cloud said as he was fighting.

Other SOLDIER members were shocked to see Zack, siding with the terrorist group. But some of them were also surprised by Cloud, obviously thinking that he was the missing SOLDIER member, however, this did not stop them from fighting since, they felt that they betrayed them.

After a while, they succeeded in defeating them but they all felt exhausted.

Then suddenly, they heard a familiar voice behind them saying, "Zack…"

They turned around and saw a man with long silver hair with his bangs parted to either side of his face, with green cat-like eyes, wearing a long black coat and holding a long seven-foot katana with his left hand. Immediately, Cloud raised his sword and lunged at the man with fierce anger and hatred.

"Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth blocked his sword, with his Masamune and began sword clashing. Despite this, Cloud noticed that his expression was different. He didn't look murderous and vengeful, he didn't even look insane and showing his devotion to his "mother" Jenova. He looked at Cloud with his calm exterior but also slightly showing his confusion.

"I'll finish you here and now!" Cloud said, still showing his anger.

Sephiroth looked slightly baffled, "Cloud? What…?"

"Cloud stop!" Zack shouted. He ran towards the two and managed to hold back Cloud. "He's not the enemy!"

"What are you talking about?" Tifa said, raising a brow.

"Listen," Zack tries to explain, "I know what you told us about him bringing destruction to the Planet in your world, but this one is different."

"Zack," Sephiroth suddenly asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Umm, I—"

Suddenly they heard another voice, this time it sounded like he was reciting a poem, "_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, we seek it thus, and take to the sky, ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest."_

They turned and saw a man with short brown hair wearing a long red coat, somewhat similar to Sephiroth's.

"Genesis…"

He gave a slight smile, "long time no see, Zack."

Following him was another man wearing a standard 1st class SOLDIER outfit. He has short black hair, and on his back, Cloud could see that it was the Buster Sword.

"Zack…"

"Hey, Angeal…"

Cloud, Tifa and Aerith were slightly amazed that standing in front of them were three (or four), who belong to SOLDIER 1st class, and the strongest. But if the three would want to fight them, this could mean a big problem for the group. The four were in their battle stance, but looked at them anxiously, thinking that they would be in a battle that is the hardest to beat.

Sephiroth smirked, noticing to anxiety, "no need to be alarmed. We're not going to fight you."

Tifa tilted her head, "you won't?"

"Yes," Genesis said, "we are aware of Shinra's actions. But nevertheless, we had to keep quite, for now. Besides," he looked at Zack, "we may not be close, but we still have a bond. Don't worry, we've managed to stall the rest of the guards for now."

The four felt relieved by this since they were too exhausted in going in an another fight. But they wondered what would the three want from them.

"Hey," Angeal said, noticing Cloud's presence, "aren't you the one who went missing?" The three SOLDIERs all turned their gaze at him.

"Uh, no," Cloud answered.

"But you're exactly like him. You're Cloud right?" Genesis asked.

"Yes I am. But I'm not the one you're looking for."

The three looked confused at his statement. Angeal asked, "Zack, what is going on here?"

"Um, well, you see…"

They all started helping him explain since Zack wasn't good at it. They talked about the main reason why they did the infiltration, and talked about Cloud and Tifa, who belong to an alternate world and how they've stumbled here, and told them about what answers they gained from Hojo.

"Another world huh…" Genesis looked at Cloud and Tifa, amazed.

"No wonder you attacked me," Sephiroth said, "what is my other self like?"

"Best you don't know," Tifa stated.

"Hmm, Cloud's still missing I see…" Genesis said.

"No time for that," Angeal announced, "the other troops and SOLDIER will be here any time now, and these guys might wake up, " he looked at the unconscious SOLDIERs. "Best you get out quickly."

"But how?" Aerith asked.

Sephiroth looked at the elevators, "the elevator should still work however, since there are intruders, the elevator will just take you to random floors below."

Zack slouched, "oh great…"

"Hurry," Genesis said, "they're coming."

The four ran to the elevator and left the three 1st class SOLDIER. He heard Angeal say, "if you ever need help, let us know."

The elevator door closed and proceeded going down, however, it was only a short while. Aerith grabbed her cellphone and contacted Cid, and was relieved when they heard that Yuffie, Barret and Nanaki managed to escape. She talked to him in private, so the other couldn't hear, and after a minute, her call ended.

They got out and found themselves on the forty-fifth floor, the floor were the other group where tasked to go. They encountered other Turks, this time three. The group, knew that it was none other than Reno, Rude and Tseng, head of the Turks.

"Yo, if it isn't AVALANCHE," Reno said.

"Don't get to cocky Reno," Rude said in a serious expression.

"Tseng…" Aerith's expression slightly softened.

"Aerith," Tseng said, "I personally don't want to fight you. Just surrender quietly and we won't hurt you."

"Sorry, but no."

"Guess you leave us no choice." The Turks began clashing against the four. Aerith, with her support and healing abilities, gave them strength and healed their injuries, making the Turks somewhat at a disadvantage. But they had to hurry otherwise, more will come and they will be lead to more battles. Aerith quickly grabbed her cellphone and called Cid again while helping the others in battle, which made it somewhat difficult for her.

"Cid! Any time now!"

Above the Shinra Building the Highwind was hovering above. At the Deck of the, Barret was holding a grenade launcher, aiming to what floor the others are in while Yuffie was holding a tracking device, guiding Barret to where they are.

The tracking device beeped on Yuffie's hands, showing figures of seven people, "they're on that floor!"

"Alright Yuffie," Barret slowly aimed carefully, "steady…"

"Now!"

A missile like object flew towards the side of the building, causing a explosion. Meanwhile inside, the four were startled at the explosion which formed a hole on the wall, making the Turks fall backwards. They were relieved to see Yuffie and Barret, waving toward them.

Immediately, the four ran toward the large hole and reached the rope ladder, and the Highwind was starting to go away from the building. The Turks did nothing but watch them escape.

Luckily, all of them managed to get out. Their escape was a success.

* * *

**So, what u all think? Man this waaas long but it was worth it.**

**Had the time to write so... meh :P**

**Again, your all welcome to review ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15 - Crash Landing

**And I'm back! Its been so long. Our computer suddenly had issues but hopefully it's already fixed. I was playing Persona 2 Innocent Sin so yeah...**

**This chapter is a bit short and I had a little trouble coming up with something in this chapter so that was also the main reason... and been busy.**

**Anyway here is the new chapter. I'm not sure how long I'm gonna update for the next one so wish me luck :D**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Crash Landing

"That was close," Zack said while panting from their marathon of escape earlier.

"Are you all alright?" Yuffie said looking concerned while Barret looked at them crossing his arms on his chest, "what the hell took you long?"

"Long story Barret," Tifa said. "Right now we need to—"

There relief was cut short when sounds of helicopters can be heard from afar. All of them looked and saw three black helicopters with the insignia of Shinra Electric Power Company on its cockpit windows, flying towards them and firing their machine guns on the airship.

"Damn it! They're still on to us!" Zack said in urgency.

Yuffie immediately grabbed her cellphone, "Cid! Shinra helicopters are—"

"I know, I know!" Cid's voice can be heard by the others. "You think you can stall them or something?"

Cloud immediately looked at Barret, who was still holding a grenade launcher. "Barret, you think you can use that on them?" Cloud pointed his weapon at hand.

"No problem!" He began taking his aim on one of the helicopters. "I'll handle 'em! The rest of you go to the Bridge at once!"

"No way Barret! We can't leave you here alone," Yuffie retorted with concern in her voice, "you'll get yourself killed!"

"If you don't go now all of us will get killed! Now go!"

Tifa placed a hand on Yuffie's shoulder, "don't worry Yuffie. He's gonna be okay."

"Yeah I am!" Barret yelled while preparing his grenade launcher, preparing for firing at the Shinra Helicopters, "now go!"

Yuffie nodded reluctantly, "be careful. Don't get yourself killed okay?"

"Yeah yeah, now grab your asses and go!"

The five of them began heading towards the Bridge via Machine Room. They began hearing explosions coming from outside, which they assume it came from Barret, though the group hoped that it was him that hit the helicopters and not the other way around. They made it to the Bridge and there they saw Cid, struggling as he piloted the airship away from the attackers.

Noticing the group, he took time to ask, "so how's Barret holding up?"

"Hopefully, good," Tifa said.

Minutes later, they all heard a very loud _BOOM_ that made some of them lose their balance because of the impact. The group were all startled when the sound of the alarm can be heard throughout the room. Cid immediately went for the communications and radar post, "Barret! You there?! What happened?!"

A cracking sound of Barret's voice was heard from the device, "I managed to fend them off but, one of them hit the flight engines! It's already on fire!"

"Damn it! At this rate we're gonna crash!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Zack said in panic.

"Apparently kid, no."

"Barret get out of there," Tifa shouted.

"I know! I'm heading there right now!"

Cid was struggling for the airships control in the air. Barret arrived in the Bridge with a few scars on his body but apparently still has the energy to move around.

"How you holdin' up Cid?"

"Not so much! We're descending down pretty fast!"

Yuffie suddenly clutched her stomach, "ugh… I think I'm gonna get sick…."

Barret yelled, "Don't even think about throwing up at a time like this!"

"I'm losing air control!"

Aerith shouted, "Brace yourselves!"

Everyone held onto something and Cloud held Tifa tightly out of fear of losing her, to the point that they were both hugging. Everyone braced for the impact that could very much kill all of them. The airship quickly descended to the ground, destroying the Deck and other half of the airships flight engines. They all felt the rough landing of the airship until everything stopped.

"Is it over?" Zack asked while looking around to see if everyone was still alive.

It was a miracle for all of them that they were all still alive and didn't feel the full brunt of the crash.

"Thank god…" Tifa said in relief. She then realized that her's and Cloud's body was close to each other that it made her face red.

"Well… half of the airship is destroyed, but at least everyone made it out safely," Cid said.

"Guess we won't be going back to Midgar for a while," Zack shrugged.

They all decided to go outside. But first they had to go through the rubble of what's left of the airship. By the time they got out, they saw the other half of the airship was still on fire only slightly.

"Well, guess I won't be flying," Cid said.

"So does that mean we're gonna be stuck here?" Nanaki said, he turned his gaze towards Aerith, "do we still have a map?"

Aerith shook her head, "sorry... no."

Nanaki sighed, "now how are we going to know where we are?"

Suddenly they all heard footsteps that were heading towards them. They turned and saw people, townspeople.

"We saw that crash," one of them said, "is everyone alright?"

"Yes. All of us survived," Tifa answered.

"Thank goodness," said another, "no one got hurt?"

"Well… all except for this guy," Zack pointed at Barret with his thumb.

"Oh my goodness. You need to come quick to our town."

"Oh yeah," Aerith suddenly remembered that they didn't have a map, "where are we?"

"You're in the Nibel Area. Near here is our town, Nibelheim."

Cloud and Tifa talked at the same time in surprise, "Nibelheim?"

"Yes that's right. I'm one of the inn keepers there. Don't worry I'll give you all shelter for tonight, on the house. Now come along."

"Wow thanks!" Zack said with a grin.

"We are very lucky," Nanaki added.

As they walked, Cloud and Tifa wondered if the town they once knew is the same one they know when they were kids or Shinra people posing as fake townsfolk. Nevertheless, they were still eager to see their hometown again.

* * *

**Its June so classes are gonna start a few weeks so the for the updates to come sorry if it's gonna take long. But the next one that really depends on me. Hopefully earlier. I'm not sure. **


	16. Chapter 16 - The Place They Once Knew

**Again here is another chapter of the story! XD **

**I'm a bit surprised though, I didn't expect that this story is liked. Haha and to think that, like what I've said before, this story just happen to pop into my head and I just write what was in my ideas. Anyway thank you for supporting :D**

**Also, I'll be fixing a bit the rest of the chapters with the wrong grammar, typos and spelling or improve a bit once I find time.**

**Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16 – The Place They Once Knew

They all arrived the small, peaceful town, Nibelheim during sunset. Cloud gazed around his surroundings and looked at the townspeople. They looked like the townsfolk he once knew when he was still a child but he wasn't sure if they were the real ones or just some fakes put in by Shinra. He turned his gaze to where his house was and to his surprise, he saw a woman inside who resembles him, washing dishes. She has the same blonde hair as his only it was tied back into a ponytail. It was Cloud's mother, the same one he remembered before she died. But he knew that it wasn't really his mom since they are in another world, but he still felt sad about it; he didn't show it to anyone but deep down he missed his mother. He looked at Tifa who was also wearing an expression of surprise and sadness.

"Father..."

He turned and saw a man in who looks in his 40's with the same brown hair like Tifa's with a mustache. He knew it was Tifa's father.

He turned his gaze towards her with concern, "Tifa..."

"I know. He can't really be my father here," she gave a sad smile, "I know full well he's dead..." Tifa said, "but…"

"What?"

"I have to admit I"ve…missed him so much," She looked to where Cloud's house was, and saw Mrs. Strife, "your mom's here too huh…"

"…Yeah…"

"So does that mean, the incident here never happened?" Tifa said.

Zack who was behind them, suddenly asked, "what incident?"

Tifa shook her head, "nothing, never mind."

"...And we're here," said the innkeeper. The inn was a lot different than the one Cloud and Tifa knew since it was bigger and it had more rooms. He led them into the inn and in to their rooms to rest. Cloud was with Zack while Tifa shared the room with Aerith. Aerith immediately lied down on her bed after their exhaustion from the things that happened earlier. Tifa noticed that her expression changed to a slight bit of sadness. She then remembered the things Hojo said about her, about being the one responsible for the Lifestreams strange happening and putting her and Cloud into this world. Though she wondered about that if what Hojo said was true or not, but right now she too was also exhausted, and decided to lie down on her bed.

Meanwhile, Cloud was sitting down on his bed looking outside the window while Zack was doing some squats. From where he still got the energy to do that, Cloud had no idea. He remembered his time in Shinra when he was still an infantryman and Zack did the same thing he did years ago, and he talked about how he wished he was in SOLDIER. Just looking at him like this again was almost like deja vu for Cloud.

Zack suddenly stopped doing his squats and looked at Cloud who looked like he was daydreaming, "Cloud? You alright?"

Zack's voice snapped Cloud back to reality, "Huh? Sorry, was just thinking of something."

"Oh I see," Zack said, and he went to his bed to sit down and sighed, "a lot has happened hasn't it?"

Cloud chuckled, "yeah I know..."

"A lot of crazy things..." Zack stretched his arms and lied down, "first it was you and Tifa, then the infiltration in Shinra, our lucky escape, and now we're here after our airship crashed." He sat back up, "but you know, it's not always a bad thing," he said with a grin.

"Why is that?"

"I haven't had that much of an action since I left the company," he answered, "and aside from that, having you with us is like having my best friend with me again."

Zack's words made Cloud feel happy and the same time, nostalgic. It was almost like Zack never died in the first place and having an old friend beside him was comforting, "thanks, you too," he smiled.

"Well, I gotta hit the sack for now. It's been a long day. What about you Cloud?"

He thought about what to do since he didn't feel sleepy until eventually; he decided on something, "I'm going out for a bit."

"Uh, ok then." Zack said as Cloud went for the door, "be careful out there."

* * *

Cloud got out of the inn looked around town for a while. He wanted to see if this Nibelheim was the same one he remembered before that horrible incident. From the outskirts of town, he could see the Shinra Manor. And the other path is the direction to Mt. Nibel, where the mako reactor is and where they used to keep Jenova. He wanted to check Mt. Nibel until he was suddenly stopped by someone who was holding his shoulder from behind.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" said a voice that came from a woman, "it's dangerous to go up this mountain especially at night."

Cloud turned around and saw someone he didn't expect. It was the same woman he saw at a certain house, with blonde hair as his and her voice, Cloud knew so well who that voice belonged to. It was from his own mother.

Mrs. Strife looked at him with shock and was on the verge of tears, "Cloud? Cloud is that you?'

Cloud didn't know how to respond. He doesn't know if he would either say 'mom' to her or confess that he really isn't her son, especially part of this world, "I-I..."

Mrs. Strife suddenly gave him a hug, "Oh Cloud... I've missed you so much..."

Cloud couldn't help but feel like he was going to cry as well. Despite her not being his mother in this world, he missed feeling his mother's touch and her hug. "I… I missed you too..." he mumbled.

Mrs. Strife looked at him, "you've grown up. You look slightly different the last time you left."

Cloud could only look at her as a response.

Mrs. Strife grabbed his hand, "come, let's go back home. I'll prepare something special just for you," she smiled.

Before Cloud could react, Mrs. Strife took him all the way to her house. Cloud remembered how his house looked like years ago before it was burned down, but looking at this one felt as though he went back in time, and the house itself didn't change at all.

Mrs. Strife looked at him and gave him a warm smile, " welcome home Cloud."

Cloud couldn't help but smile. He felt nostalgic about the place but he also felt bad that it wasn't going to be the same once they get back home to their home world. He wanted her to tell the truth about himself but he felt bad about her efforts of letting him come all the way here and seeing her cry like that after seeing her own son for a long time, he decided to pose as the Cloud of this world, just for her.

"Make yourself comfy here," Mrs. Strife said, "I'll be making preparations here."

"You…don't have to do that," Cloud said.

"Well why not? You're my son after all."

"I…" Cloud didn't know what to say, but looking at her full of vibrancy again he responded, "thanks… mom."

Mrs. Strife smiled and went back to prepare in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Cloud decided to look into his room, or rather, the other Cloud's room. When he entered the room, he was somewhat surprised that this room never changed when he left for Midgar in hopes of joining SOLDIER. He assumed that his mom must've been cleaning this place ever since Cloud left. He looked at the pictures at the side and saw pictures of him, or rather, a young Cloud with his mom. The second one was another picture of a young Cloud, this time, he was with a young Tifa, smiling happily making a 'peace' sign. The two looked like they were full of energy, and he wondered if this Cloud made more interactions with Tifa than him when he was younger. The third one, was a picture of an older Cloud, and this one he was wearing a standard SOLDIER uniform. This version of Cloud made it to being SOLDIER unlike him who just became an infantryman in his own world.

Cloud remembered what Zack said about his other version had gone missing after Tifa's demise. He felt sorry for the guy because one thing that they had in common was, he also suffered at the hands of Hojo. He wondered where he was right now, and wondered if he knew how much his mother missed him. He put all those thoughts aside first when Mrs. Strife called him from the kitchen.

"Cloud?" Mrs. Strife called, "you can come down now."

Cloud got out of the room and went to the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, he was surprised of how Mrs. Strife prepared plenty of food, especially her specialty dish, the stew. "Mom… I…"

"Well, dig in," said Mrs. Strife.

As Mrs. Strife said, he started eating along with her. All of the food she prepared was delicious, especially her stew. He hadn't eaten anything that was made by his mother for a long time, and this moment felt as though all of those horrible incidents never happened.

"So, how is it?" she asked.

"It's delicious," he answered.

Mrs. Strife chuckled and smiled, "I haven't seen you eating like this for a long time."

Cloud looked at her, "oh… I…"

"That's alright," she said, "I know you've been busy. Though I couldn't help but worry about you," she gave a sad smile, "before, you would send me letters every now and then and tell me about your work related stuff," she chuckled, "you even told me about your friend in SOLDIER. What was his name? Zack?"

Cloud nodded, "yes."

"I even remembered your friend Tifa would also come here and ask me how you've been before she also left."

"I-I see…" Cloud mumbled.

"But then," she continued, "you've stopped writing me letters all of a sudden. I was really worried something might have happened to you."

"Sorry…"

"It's okay," said Mrs. Strife while they were still eating, "which by the way, what are you doing here? I also saw the crash of an airship."

"Um… I'm with my friends," Cloud said while finishing his stew, "it's uh… work related stuff, and uh, don't worry, I wasn't part of that airship crash earlier," he lied.

"I see…" she said in relief, "I was worried that airship had you on board with it or something…"

Cloud felt bad about lying but in his case he had to. He can sense Mrs. Strife's worry and sadness about his son that he didn't want it to make it even worse for her.

"Where are your friends right now?" she asked.

"They're staying in an inn."

"I see… well I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Your friends might be looking for you."

He looked at her and saw a little sadness in her eyes. "No mom, I can stay for the night, and I'll leave early in the morning" he suddenly said, despite the fact that he promised Zack that he would be back after a while; he felt that he needed to do it for her sake and at least it will make her happy. He also felt that he wanted to stay even just for tonight.

"Are you sure?"

Cloud smiled, "yes, I am. I'll call my friends about it. They'll understand."

Mrs. Strife gave a warm smile, "thank you Cloud."

For a while, they talked about different things until they both finished eating their dinner and Cloud went back to his room. He grabbed his cellphone and voiced mail Zack about his change of plan. Though unexpected that it would turn out like this, he didn't regret his decision.

* * *

**Fact: Honestly I didn't know how to call Cloud's mom here so I just decided on Mrs. Strife. Hope that's ok for you all. :D**

**Hmm... I kinda imagine this as either playing the game itself or watching a movie XD well for my case at least.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Confessions

**Hi! Been a while! Been busy with school. Hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 17 - Confessions

The early morning was cold, but peaceful. Tifa woke up when she felt sunlight shining upon on her face. She looked the bed at her right side and saw Aerith, still sleeping soundly. She got up and looked outside the window, and just looking made a feeling of nostalgia. Before Cloud left and before the incident, early mornings in Nibelheim were peaceful. Many were still asleep, while others are outside. How she missed that feeling again, and she contemplated of the thought of returning home, that feeling may be gone again. That is, IF they go back.

She heard footsteps outside their room. She decided to look and opened the door, and there she saw Cloud, trying to go back to his room.

"Good morning," she greeted.

Cloud stopped at his tracks and turned to look at Tifa, "good morning Tifa..."

"You're up so early..."

"I was..." He tried to think of a good excuse. "I was out...having some fresh air..."

However, Tifa knew better. "Hmm... You went out to see you're mom... did you?"

"How did you..."

"Typical of you," she said. "It's alright. I know how you feel."

Tifa then thought about her dad. She wanted to see him again, even if she wasn't really her dad. However, she couldn't just show her identity to people she was close about, especially him, since they may have been told about the other Tifa being dead. It might cause trouble for them and for her.

"Tifa...?"

Cloud's voice snapped her back to reality. "H-Huh?"

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice with concern, "you look kinda down."

She shook her head and smiled, "no, no... I'm alright. Just thinking a lot of things."

They suddenly both heard Aerith yawning. Apparently she started waking up. She saw Cloud and Tifa at the door of the room. "You two are up early. Morning guys."

They also heard a door opening coming from Cloud's room, and saw Zack coming out. He also greeted them a good morning, and looked at Cloud, "so, how was it? How did it go with your- I mean, 'his' mom?"

"It was good," he replied.

"Wait," Aerith suddenly spoke, "you went to see your mom? She didn't notice that you're... well, you know..."

"She didn't. She thought I really was her son."

"Did you tell her that you're not really the one she knows?" Aerith asked.

"No... I can't..." He lowered his head. "I saw her eyes... filled with sadness and worry, of how long her own son hasn't come home. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her."

Tifa looked at him solemnly, "Cloud..."

Cloud chuckled, "just forget it. Anyway," he tried to change the subject, "what's the plan now?"

"Will have to wait for the others to wake up," Aerith said. "Later in the afternoon, let's meet downstairs."

Everyone prepared and ate breakfast first, helped the inn keepers for a little while as their payment from letting them stay for the night. Later in the afternoon, they began their little meeting.

"So, our airship crashed," Nanaki said. "Now what...?"

"Rocket Town's just north of here," Cid said. "Although it's quite a long ways. I can get materials from there to fix the airship."

"Yeah but after that what'll we do?" Zack asked. "We can't just go back to Midgar. Shinra's still on to us..."

Aerith crossed her arms, "Ugh... we have nowhere to go."

There was a moment of silence. Everyone was thinking of what they'll do from here on out.

"I have an idea," Nanaki suddenly spoke.

They all turned to Nanaki, wanting to listen to his plan. "Why don't we help Cloud and Tifa find a way back to their home world?"

"But we already tried," Zack said.

They couldn't forget about their failed attempt when they tried asking Hojo. They didn't get the answers that they wanted to hear, and he blamed it all at Aerith.

"But we could try investigating where the incident first happened," Nanaki proposed. He looked at Cloud, "where was the first time you set foot here?"

"Northern Crater," Cloud answered.

"But Cloud said the way back to our world disappeared," Tifa said.

"We could try looking into the area again to see if there might be another way," Aerith said.

"Alright then," Barret suddenly spoke, eyes filled with determination, "Northern Crater it is!"

They all nodded in agreement and decided there plan of action. Cid went ahead to Rocket Town alone even with the persuasion of the AVALANCHE members. Cloud helped Aerith the whole day looking for some things that may be of use in the crashed airship. Tifa tagged along, and looked at both of them. It was almost like two years again. It was evident in Aerith that she began developing feelings for Cloud. She was good friends with Aerith, however, she was feeling a little jealous of her. _No it's not like that _she thought. She hated that side of herself. How could she have doubted Cloud like that?

It was already evening. The AVALANCHE members finished helping the inn keepers, they bought some supplies for their next journey, and all went to sleep...except for Tifa.

Tifa climbed the water tower like she did when she was younger, when she promised to meet Cloud about his journey to becoming part of SOLDIER. She felt the cool breeze, and looked up and saw the stars. Most of the residents of Nibelheim are already asleep, so all was quiet.

She suddenly heard a voice, "so this is where you were..."

She turned and saw Cloud, who also climbed the water tower and sat right next to her. He stared at the beautiful night sky, "this all feel so familiar..."

Tifa chuckled, "When we were kids, remember? We met up each other here."

Cloud nodded, "yeah...I remember..."

Cloud looked down, "so, what are you doing up here?"

"Just came out for some fresh air," she answered.

"Hmph. Typical of you..."

They both laughed and enjoyed the cool breeze and view of the night sky. They also reminisced about their childhood, the home town they know. After that, they went silent for a few minutes.

"Cloud..." Tifa suddenly spoke.

"Hm?"

"Two years ago... who... did you like?" Tifa remembered Cloud and Aerith's moment earlier. She didn't want to ask but deep down, she felt that she wanted to know. This was one of the reasons why it was hard for her to confess her feelings towards him. Deep down she felt conflicted by it. Cloud however, was caught off guard by her question.

"W-Why would you suddenly ask me that question...?"

Tifa shook her head, "never mind. Just forget it."

Cloud looked at her. Two years ago, yes he saw that Aerith took a liking to him, and he also liked her, but mainly because he was attracted to her. He never really fell in love with her. It was also mainly because his memories were warped by Jenova.

"Tifa... I..."

"I know... I'm sorry I asked that question... Say..."

"What is it?"

"Will be... do you think will be able to go back home...?

"Huh?"

"I've been thinking for quite some time now," Tifa said. "What Hojo said, what we've been through... everything... I'm not sure about anything anymore. Everyone back home... Marlene... and Denzel... they must be so worried."

Cloud went silent for a bit. Usually, it was Tifa who's doing the cheering up for him whenever he's down. This time, she was in a vulnerable position, where she is beginning to lose hope of ever going back home, and it was his turn to encourage her.

Cloud breathed deeply, finding the right words to say. "Tifa," he began, "I can't really say about two years ago... but what I can say is... I need you by my side."

Tifa looked at him as Cloud spoke, "When Aerith died, you were there to cheer me up, you were there by my side when we were fighting, and you helped me lead a new life again."

"Cloud..."

"You're precious to me Tifa," he continued. "And I swear, we will find a way back home. Just... keep believing. And as long as we're together, I know we can do this."

"Cloud... I..."

He touched Tifa's hand, "I need you with me. Tifa... I... I love you."

Tifa's heart began beating faster and faster, and her face was turning red. Cloud was also the same. He moved closer to Tifa, and wanted to kiss her, until they were stopped by Barret who called out to them.

"Hey there you both are! We thought somethin' happened to you! We were all worried!"

Both of them looked at Barret from below, "S-Sorry! We'll be right down now!" Tifa shouted.

They both went down and returned back to the inn along with Barret.


	18. Chapter 18 - Creep In The Shadows

**It's been a long time! I've been so busy with school I haven't had any time writing stories now. But even though I may have a long update, because of school, or my imagination just won't work, I wanna see this through to the end.**

**Once again, I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII.**

* * *

Chapter 18 - Creep In The Shadows

Three days have passed since they crashed in Nibelheim. The airship was still in shambles and they did everything they can to fix it. Each day they keep passing by their homes and it was a bit hard for Tifa to avoid her father's sight. It was heartbreaking of course, but if he knew about his daughter's death or even if not, it would cause a commotion and confusion for them.

Tifa also remembered Cloud's confession when they were at the water tower. Every time she remembers it, her heart would beat fast. Barret kept asking her about what they did that night but she wouldn't say anything and tried to avoid that question.

While everyone else was busy helping Cid fix the airship, Tifa helped cook food in the inn they were staying. While cooking though, she saw a shadowy figure outside the window. Tifa looked but the figure quickly disappeared. She just shrugged it off and thought that maybe their were just some children watching. Meanwhile, the innkeeper was delighted by her cooking skills and offered her to work part time, but Tifa politely declined it, saying it was a thank you for them for letting them stay.

After hours of cooking and serving, she sat down on a nearby table with two empty chairs. The innkeeper thanked Tifa for her hard work, and told her to take a break.

"Thank you, sir," she said politely.

"Oh no... I should be the one thanking you," the innkeeper said. "Hmm..." He started looking at her intently.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You do look familiar..." The innkeeper said, his hand on his chin. "Have we met before? It's just that you look... you look exactly like the little girl I keep seeing running around before, in fact, you look like Mr. Lockhart's daughter."

_Uh-oh. _"Umm..." Tifa kept thinking of a good answer. "I-I'm sorry? But this is my first time here. Maybe, you're just mistaking me for somebody else...?"

_I hope he falls for it... _Tifa hoped. The innkeeper quickly changed his demeanor. "Ah... Maybe..." He gave an awkward laugh. "Sorry about that miss."

"I-It's alright."

"I guess some people look like the other these days. Now, why don't you go out? You know, enjoy the fresh air, the great outdoors..."

Tifa slightly chuckled. "You're too kind, thank you."

_That was close._

She greeted the innkeeper and walked out the door. She scanned her surroundings, trying to see if there's anyone familiar. There were a few people out doing their usual business and Tifa was relieved she didn't see anyone she knew. _Now I have to go to the others._

As she walked to the path where the airship was, she suddenly felt uneasy. She scanned her surroundings again. Nothing. Though she thought it was her imagination, her years of training with Zangan taught her to know when an enemy is watching you. She shrugged it off, for now, though she still felt being watched while walking down the road.

* * *

Tifa saw Cloud and the rest of them taking a break from fixing the airship. She saw Cid in the distance, working alone, and she assumed that he let them rest, which would be a bit unusual in the Cid they know, because he usually yells when someone is slacking off. But the airship's condition improving thanks to Cid's impressive technician skills.

And again, the unusual feeling returned. Tifa looked behind her and so no one. _Someone's watching us. Is it from Shinra? This has been going on for a while now._

"Tifa?" Aerith said, noticing Tifa's serious look. "Is something the matter?"

"Huh?" Tifa looked and her expression quickly changed. "N-No. It's nothing." She then decided to tell about this later.

"So, how are things going with the airship?" She said quickly changing the subject.

"The airship's looking great!" Zack said while wiping off his sweat. "Cid said that he'll attend to it all by himself tonight and it should be done by tomorrow. So, we can leave by tomorrow morning."

"Shouldn't we help him?"

"We did say that," he replied as he started sitting down. "But, he said that there were only a few he had to take care of so he let us rest."

"That's great news!" Tifa said. But then she thought about their infiltration in Shinra a three days ago. She felt guilty that she and Cloud dragged them into their dilemma. But if not for them, they wouldn't have made it this far. Its been two years since they were together like this.

"So, when the airship's done, we're all going back to the Northern Crater?" Tifa asked.

"There's been a little change of plans." Cloud said as he walked towards the group.

Nanaki nodded. "Right. We've discussed it with Cloud earlier." He turned to Tifa. "The new plan is: we split into two groups. One group will go to the Northern Crater, while the other group will come with me to the Cosmo Canyon."

Zack looked at him, puzzled. "The Cosmo Canyon? What's in there?"

"There's someone I know who may provide us some answers. He's an elder in my village."

"Wait, you live there? How come you never told us." Zack asked now looking even more puzzled.

"It's a long story."

Tifa cleared her throat. "Um, okay I get the new plan... But, how do we split ourselves?"

"Me, Barret, Aerith, and Cid will go to the Northern Crater," Cloud announced the plan he discussed with Nanaki. "While you, Zack and Yuffie go with Red XIII to Cosmo Canyon. We'll contact each other if we find anything. Once you're done, rendezvous in the Northern Crater. There, we will wait for you."

"U-um..." Yuffie suddenly spoke. The group realized that she had been listening to their discussion but hasn't spoken anything. Unusual for the blabber mouth Cloud and Tifa knew. "Cosmo Canyon is far south from Nibelheim. Do we... Have to walk all the way there?"

"We have no choice Yuffie..." Tifa said.

"I-I know... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have complained..."

Aerith smiled at the girl. "It's alright."

* * *

Meanwhile, someone hiding in the shadows watched them and listened as they discuss their plans. He hid in a bush, and listened thoroughly, as it smiled in delight of what he learned.

"The Cosmo Canyon... Interesting..."

* * *

Time passed and it was night time. They left Cid to tend with the airship and Tifa prepared him food to eat. After dinner, Barret went back to his room making adjustments with his gun. The remaining group helped Tifa clean up. Tifa again saw something from outside the window. She decided that it was time to tell them.

"Hey, Aerith..." Tifa called as she saw Aerith wiping the dishes. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Outside the window. Someone's watching us."

Aerith looked at the window. "I don't see anything. Maybe your just imagining things."

"That's what I thought earlier. But this has been going on the whole day." Tifa finished washing the dishes and wiped her hands. "I'm gonna go check outside." As she said this, she rushed to the door.

"Wait! Tifa!"

Cloud saw Tifa rush outside the door. "What was that all about?"

"She said that she saw something outside." Aerith said. "Come on, we have to go. It's dangerous outside at night. Something might happen to her."

Cloud nodded in agreement and both of them went out.

* * *

Tifa walked further, trying to look for the thing that was watching her the whole day.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Come out! I know you're here!"

She heard nothing. She was getting frustrated. It may be playing her. She then heard voices coming from behind her.

"Tifa!"

She looked and saw Cloud and Aerith running towards her.

"Tifa, what are you doing here..." Aerith said. "Come on, we should get back inside. It's not safe."

"Wait..." she said. "Something's here watching us."

Cloud looked at her, "Tifa what are you-"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. They all went suddenly quiet and listened. _Something's coming._

Tifa sensed something behind lunging at her, however she was quick enough and made a good punch at it. They all heard a loud "OUCH!" and saw it fall to the ground. They approached it and saw someone who is...small, about three inches tall. In fact it looked like a cat. Cloud picked it up to look at it clearly and saw a knocked out creature that looks like a cat wearing a red cape, some white gloves and a small crown. Cloud and Tifa immediately knew who this creature was while Aerith still looked stunned.

"What in the world is that?!" Aerith said, looking at the creature.

"Oh we know who this is. Come on, let's get back inside." Cloud said.

"Wait, you're going to bring that thing in?"

"Don't worry, it won't kill us." Tifa reassured her.

Back in the inn, they put the feline creature in bed. Barret and Nanaki were surprised to see a weird creature. Zack though, wasn't at all surprised since he knew who this thing belonged to. They heard groaning and they went to the creature.

"That was one good punch..." The feline said, speaking in a strange accent.

"So, you're finally awake." Tifa said to the creature.

"Huh..." The feline looked at his surroundings. He then looked at the group, and his expression turned to nervousness. "Uh-oh... Looks like my cover's blown..."

"Oh, so you're the one who's been watchin' Tifa." Barret looked at the creature and the creature heard crackling from his knuckles. "Yikes... Please not the face!"

Tifa held his shoulder. "No Barret."

"What?! But-"

Tifa started looking at him intently. Though Barret did not like it, he reluctantly put his hands down and started mumbling.

"Now," Tifa said, now looking at the robotic feline, "Why don't you tell us what you were up to, Cait Sith."

He suddenly stood up. "Aye! You know my name?"

"Yes, we do..." she answered. "In fact, we know you're watching us Reeve."

"Reeve?" Yuffie asked. "Who's Reeve?"

"He's my creator," Cait Sith said in a weird accent. "Surprised you know that as well."

"Anyway what's this doing here?" Aerith asked. "And why the hell where you spying on Tifa?"

"I was supposedly assigned to spy on you AVALANCHE, but after looking at this girl here," he looked at Tifa and suddenly his face turned red. "I can't believe how big they are..." he said dreamingly. "I wish I could just touch them with my paws..."

The men were slow to catch on but Aerith knew immediately on what he was implying. She smacked the head of the feline and grabbed its red cape. "Oh don't you dare you feline pervert!"

"W-W-What no you got it all wrong!" He said as he was struggling against Aerith. "I-I-I was just-"

"Do anything to her and I swear you're gonna see hell on earth!"

"W-W-Waaaaah! Heeelp meee!"

_Even Cait Sith himself is different in this world, _Cloud thought. He just hoped that it was just him and not Reeve. He looked at Tifa. She was a bit disturbed about Cait Sith earlier, but she also thought about the same thing as him.

After their squabble, they immediately went to their respective rooms. Cait Sith had to beg from them to let him stay with them. They were reluctant at first, for the fact that he was spying on them earlier in behalf of Shinra. After all the crying and begging, Tifa agreed to let him stay, much to his delight. But she left him with Nanaki to watch him if he ever does something funny. After a long day, they all got a good night rest.

* * *

**I'm not really sure when my next update is so I hope you all understand why. And thanks for those who followed me even though this story is somewhat taking long already. :D**


End file.
